A wolfs mate
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Near's life is as normal as can be... Except for that he is being bullied. However when he tries to escape from some bullies he finds himself meeting a wolf. That day would change his life even if he didn't know it at the time. For there is more to the wolf than meets the eye. Warning: Some violence, yaoi, some gore and rated M for safety as well as possibly later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

This forest here is one I have wandered for years just to stay hidden.

Truly a peaceful place and a place I am free to be myself.

Free to stalk, free to hunt and just pure freedom.

Yes it truly is living the dream.

But I never actually realized how lonely my life was…

Until… I met…. him…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

No one's P.O.V.

Near is quickly moving to try to get home before the bullies can target him. He goes to Whammy's school for the gifted.

The bullies are mean people jealous of how high Near is ranking which is first place.

But of course it isn't his luck today.

"Hey look! It's Near!" A familiar voice says.

Near moves quickly turning down another street as the people begin to follow him. He doesn't want to lead them to his home in fear that they might attack him there or wait outside until he comes out.

The bullies are chasing after him making him feel lucky that he's fast so they aren't really gaining on him.

He hurries into a forest but they don't stop chasing after him. He looks back to see how close or far the bullies chasing him are to him then he ends up running into something making him fall down on his butt. He had closed his eyes as an instinct when he ran into the object and he opens his eyes only to look up. He finds himself staring at a blonde wolf that is larger than normal wolves but is obviously very powerful.

The bullies catch up and are about to charge at Near only to stop when seeing Near on the ground on his butt, with his hands on the ground on either side of him and feet on the ground with his knees bent making the space between his thighs and legs into a triangle type thing, practically staring at a wolf while it stares back.

The wolf looks to the bullies and Near a little hesitantly or slowly follows its gaze seeing the bullies only to make him feel scared more so than he is already. The wolf growls and it leaps over Near going straight for the bullies in a ferocious snarl.

The bullies scramble away and hurry off as fast as they cannot even bothering to look back.

The wolf chases them until they leave the forest in which the wolf stops so it stays hidden in the forest. The wolf turns and goes back to Near.

Near gets up trying to process what just happened but he decides it's probably best if he gets back to his place. He hurries off making sure to not take the same route as the bullies. He feels eyes watching him as he heads off as he can only guess that it is the wolf especially since when the forest disappears from view the feeling fades. He makes it to his apartment alright and gets in making sure to lock the door behind him as usual. "What a strange day." He says to himself as he looks back at what happened. He finally moves more into his apartment and drops his bag onto the couch before heading to get something to eat.

Unknown's P.O.V.

I know that I shouldn't get more involved. I must keep my distance and continue as I have before. I head home as perhaps a nice rest is in order.

Near's P.O.V.

I open my eyes only to blink as I realize I am standing instead of laying down like I was before. I glance around myself only to notice the blonde wolf that saved me is standing next to me.

The wolf turns to me allowing our eyes to meet and I truly notice the blue eyes that hold a strong flame within them of passion and possessiveness.

I find that I'm unable to help myself as I lean against the wolf who lets me do so. My eyes turned away to look out ahead of us once again.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice the wolf turn and also look back to ahead of us.

I close my eyes as the feeling I had longed for and missed wash over me.

As if it is radiating from me to the wolf and back to keep it burning brightly.

Yes. This feeling is happiness.

My eyes blink open as I find myself staring at the ceiling of my place.

Was it….. Yes….. It was a dream…

I turn my head to the side to look to the alarm clock sitting there next to the bed on the nightstand.

It's almost six thirty so it's time to get up to get ready for school.

I almost don't want to go but I know that I have to. I get up and head to take a shower first. I sigh softly as the warm water runs over my body relaxing me a little.

For a few moments I forget all of my problems as I close my eyes to relax.

….. Bad idea…..

The memories of what happened and my dream come back into my mind making my eyes snap open.

I shake my head and get to work cleaning myself right now.

Once done I get dressed then see what is for breakfast when the phone rings.

So I go to it and pick it up after checking who it is. "Hello."

"Hey. Long-time no chat." The male voice on the other side greets.

"It has been a little bit Andrew." I greet back.

"How is everything?" Andrew asks.

"It's alright." I tell him.

"What's been going on?" Andrew asks.

I begin telling him about what had happened.

"I see." Andrew says when I'm done. "Well maybe I should thank this wolf… If I could." He comments. "But Near…"

"Yes?" I ask though I have a feeling about what it is he is going to ask.

"Are you sure that you don't want some people coming with you to protect you? You know us at the Shadows would be more than happy to help." Andrew says worriedly.

The Shadows… A mafia like group but with more pride. They are my friends who are like family to me.

"It's ok." I tell him. "I'm sure that I'll be fine."

"We just want you to be safe." Andrew tells me.

"I know. But I'm just worried that it might become worse." I inform him. "For now lets leave things as they are. Remember. I have been taught to fight if I feel that it is necessary. You know that I will take them down as needed. I just don't want to have a confrontation if I can avoid it."

"If you want but just give us the signal and we will do whatever is needed." Andrew reminds me.

"I will. Thank you." I nod. "I should get going to school."

"Alright. You should visit soon."

I smile. "Yes I should."

"Don't be afraid to ask for help." Andrew tells me.

"I'll talk to you again soon." I promise.

"Talk to you soon."

We hang up then I let myself stretch a little before gathering what I need then head off to school.

No one's P.O.V.

"Why can't I let this go?" There is a pause. "I have to see him again. I don't know why… I just do… I've made up my mind. I will go. For just one last time…. One… Last… Time… Why do my own words pain me so?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Near is walking on his way to school with a slightly heavy sigh. He wants to make it big and everything but he just doesn't really like his school. He pauses just outside of the school and looks up at it. He hesitates for a moment and though he is smart he doesn't believe that he should skip school unless needed.

That's when the feeling of someone watching him makes him pause.

He hopes that it isn't any of the bullies… Wait… This gaze doesn't feel bad in anyway… He turns around to take a look to try to see who is watching him and his eyes meet with the first person he spots.

A blonde with blue eyes and leather attire is standing there watching him.

They stand there for a few moments watching each other for a few moments nether one of them making a move towards or away from each other.

Near swallows harshly wondering what the blonde could want from him then the blonde finally moves and begins walking towards him. He watches not fully sure what he should do so he stays where he is watching as the blonde gets closer and closer.

The blonde stops when they are standing in front of each other with their eyes still locked.

Not a word has been spoken by either of them until after a few moments Near decides to break the silence.

"Um. Hello." He greets.

The blonde smiles softly only to bring one hand out of his red trench coat like leather jacket, that looks fancier than a trench coat, only to pat Near on the head. He leaves with that disappearing around the corner as Near watches on in confusion.

Near tilts his head as he tries to decipher what that was all about. He slowly turns and heads into the school a little lost in thought to try to figure out what in the world had happened.

Meanwhile…

"Why was that not enough? Why do I want more?" He wonders to himself. "I thought that seeing him once again would banish this thirst for more… Could it be… That it might never be enough…" He pauses in his walking staring down at a crack in the side walk that appears to be like a heart with an arrow piercing right through it. He stands there for a minute thinking about how today went and of his little predicament. "But…" He speaks after a minute. "I surely cannot let it continue… Right…?" He goes silent after that as he feels like he's being torn in half by the comical demon and angel sides of him often seen in movies. He closes his eyes tightly then shakes his head vigorously before opening his eyes with a determined look in them. "Why should it be like that!?" He demands angrily to himself. "Don't I have any right to chase what I want and not fall to those stupid rules." He raises his head to have his head be high like he shows power over others. "Those rules will not control me!" He turns and dashes back the way that he had come from knowing what he must do. "After all… They will understand that I just can't be away from him… It pains me to even so much as think that we are not allowed to be together. I will show them that there can be exceptions to those silly rules!" He turns and slows to a walk as he heads towards a building.

Once inside he goes to find the head office where he enters only to glance to the secretary there.

He approaches the desk causing her to look up to him.

"How may I help you?" She asks him as a few strands of hair fall from her flowery hair clip and into her face though she hardly seems to care.

"I wish to speak with your leader." He responds to her question.

"Through that door." She points him in the direction of the closed door before going back to her work on her computer.

He nods his thanks then heads to the door he was pointed in going through it to find an ominous man sitting at a desk writing something in pen.

He looks to be about his late thirties in age and has a few grey strands of hair in his mop of his short black hair. His sapphire eyes look up to see the male standing in his doorway. "May I help you?" He asks.

"Yes you can actually." The male kicks the door shut then strides over to stand in front of the mans desk.

….

The school bells ring and Near gathers up his stuff.

He hopes to make it safely to his next class. He begins walking in a slightly quickened pace as he keeps his eyes open for any sign of trouble but he gets lucky and makes it to his next class where he settles in his seat. He pulls out his book needed for this class though he finds that his mind wanders to that blonde stranger that he had his encounter with before school. He pauses with his book half open then softly shakes his head closing his eyes softly only to open them halfway when he stops shaking his head. "No way. It can't be." He finishes opening his book ready for class.

After school….

Near attempts to leave school but is stopped when the bullies from the day he met the wolf step in his way.

"So that damn wolf didn't chew you apart." The leader snorts. "Too bad. It would have made the world a better place."

Near side steps and moves around them walking past them then dashes away. He doesn't want to deal with them right now.

"Oh no you don't." The leader snarls. "After him!"

Near is soon being chased by the group and he follows his instinct and heads towards the area he ran into the wolf. He rounds a corner only to find himself running into someone's chest. He stops and takes a step or two back before looking up only for his eyes to meet with emerald green eyes hidden behind orange lensed goggles.

The red head looks up and to the bullies that have come to a stop.

Near glances down not daring to turn to the bullies.

"Why are you chasing him?" The red head questions the bullies.

"None of your fucking business." The leader of the bullies spits in anger. "Just walk away."

The red head frowns at this. "Oh. I see what is going on." He walks around Near and heads in the direction they came from.

Near tenses getting ready to run but the footsteps stop about where the bullies are. He finally turns around and sees the red head standing between him and the bullies. He blinks in surprise.

"If you know what is good for you then you will leave now. Go home for the day." The red head says in a slightly low tone. "I don't want to hurt some kids today."

Near would say that the red head only looks to be a year older than him but he keeps his mouth shut. So he watches the scene unfold before him.

"Well then if you don't want to hurt anyone then leave." The leader of the bullies snarl in response to the red head.

"If you won't leave then you will leave me with no choice." The red head lets out a wolf like growl before pulling his fist back enough to slam a punch onto the leader of the bullies cheek.

The force knocks the leader to the ground and his henchmen watch in horror as this happens.

The leader of the bullies spits out some blood then glares at the red head. "How. Dare. You!" He snarls.

"I gave you a fair warning. A chance to have it not have to come to this." The red head says lowering his fist to let his now unclenched hand fall to his side. "Now will you leave?"

The leader of the bullies springs to his feet. "Forget it!" He hisses then pulls a fist back only to slam it into the red heads chest. His fist stops once it slams into the others chest as it seems to just do nothing. He lurches backwards with a shake of his hand. "Oh fuck!" He yells out. "Did you just break my hand!?"

The red head moves a step closer then grabs the hurt hand causing the leader of the bullies to gasp out in pain. "Every injury you are getting right now is because of your own idiocy." He growls and clenches his hand tighter. He then tosses the leader of the bullies to the ground.

The leader of the bullies is about to get up but his henchmen grab him only to flee with him kicking and screaming for them to let him go so he can get that son of a bitch.

The red head nods seeming satisfied then turns to face Near with a soft look. "I couldn't just stand by and watch some bullying go down. It is not a pleasant thing to even see." He says as if to answer Near's questioning look. "Well. Good day." He walks away pulling out a DS from his pocket to begin playing.

Near watches him go for a few moments then looks in the bullies had disappeared of to. He turns back to where the red head is leaving. "Thank you!" He calls hoping that the other can hear him then he leaves heading home for the day.

… However… The next day held a big change in his life…

Near is sitting in his first class as class is about to begin and the teacher walks in as soon as the bell rings.

The teacher stands at the front of the class looking over the students. "Students."

Near looks up from his notes.

"We have a new student who will be joining us." The teacher glances to the door to the classroom. "Please. Come in."

The new student walks in and Near barely holds back a gasp when he sees just who it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

It's the blonde from before!

A few girls faun over how cool he looks though Near is still trying to figure out why the blonde from before is here.

Near doesn't believe that this is just a coincidence.

"This is Mello." The teacher announces. "He will be joining our class."

Mello's eyes turn to look to Near and he smiles softly.

"Go ahead and find a seat." The teacher says glancing to Mello.

"Ok." Mello heads straight for the empty desk by Near and settles down into only to lean over closer to Near. "Hey. You look smart. Surely you can catch me up with everything so far." He states.

A few other students whisper and glance to the sight of Mello and Near.

"Sure." Near agrees knowing that helping the blonde would be the best way to get some answers that he needs.

"Alright." The teacher begins. "Let's start class."

Mello almost grins. "Great!" He leans back to sit more normally in his desk turning to the front as the teacher starts the lesson.

Near also turns back to the lesson. He _will_ get his answers.

Throughout the entire class Mello kept glancing to Near.

Near never returned the looks as he tried to focus on working things over in his head trying to get a picture of what's going on. He's developed theories as to what is going on ranging from a stalker to Mello not being much of a talker so he says hello in his own ways.

When class ends Mello is approached by a few of the more popular kids while Near gathers his stuff only to head to his next class for now.

Mello looks to the popular kids a little annoyed.

"Come on. We can take you to your next class." One of the males offers nicely.

"Fine." Mello agrees getting up and follows them.

Once they are in the hall he lets his eyes flicker to the one next to him annoyed and suspicious.

"So what's the real reason you are walking me to my 'next class?' I know it's not just to be nice." Mello questions skeptically.

"We want to help you." The male next to him says then he throws his arm over Mello's shoulders and leans in pointing a finger to Mello's chest. "I want to let you know that if you know what's good for you and your life here then you won't go along with Near. You know. The one you spoke to in class."

"What's wrong with Near?" Mello questions and raises a hand only to strongly lift the others arm off of him and just from the grip alone the other male can tell that he wouldn't be the winner against the grip. "And don't touch me again."

"Ok." The male says and his hand is released by the blonde. "And what is wrong with Near well come on he's a freak. At the bottom of the ranks too. Why even bother with that icy know it all anyways!"

"Well I think Near looks like any normal mortal human." Mello responds glaring at the male now. "And I will be damned if I take orders. Especially from the likes of you." He adds the last sentence under his breath for now after all he is here for one reason and it most certainly isn't this male or the male's group.

"Dude!" The male looks appalled by Mello's response. "Dude! Where have you been all this time!?" He gasps.

"The country side." Mello says deciding to keep it simple.

The male seems to calm down and nods. "Yes. That sounds reasonable then. I'm glad for you that you don't look like one of those cowboys trust me that definitely will help here. Well let me tell you." He raises a hand to pat Mello's shoulder but an intimidating glare makes him lower his hand. "You have a lot to learn about life here in the city."

"I should get going to me science class." Mello says then speeds up to walk faster than the other group. "Stupid humans." He mutters under his breath. "They should be glad that it won't be very beneficial for me right now to cause a scene." He slows once he feels that he feels that he is far enough away from that group. He glances around but other than spotting some other students and one teacher he doesn't see who he is looking for. He turns to face forward then closes his eyes softly only to take a deep breath in through his nose. He takes a moment to assess each smell that he is picking up until he finds what he is looking for. His eyes snap open with a look of pure determination. He turns following the smell and almost jumps when he hears the bell causing him to lose his focus. "God fucking damn it!" He growls to himself then glances up to the ceiling. "Those stupid fucking bells." He lowers his head and turns deciding to actually try to get to his class now. He decides to wait until after school upset that he is sitting where he is and not where he wants to be at the last class of the day.

Once school has ended Mello approaches Near who is packing up his own stuff.

"Hey." He greets and Near pauses to look to him.

"Hey." Near greets back.

"Say. How about some after school studying? You can catch me up in the last two classes that we have together." Mello suggests. "Maybe more if you want."

"We could." Near finishes getting his stuff then they head off out of the classroom.

A few people watch and mummer amongst themselves as this happens.

"So where do you want to go?" Mello asks. "What about your place? Mine is a little far and we wouldn't have much time to study if we tried going there." He offers an idea like a 'now that I think about it' moment.

"Um sure." Near says and they leave the school together as Near takes the lead.

"So. I take it your name is Near." Mello says as they walk.

"I'm sure you've probably heard by now." Near says not even surprised about this.

"Yeah but I don't understand those guys." Mello raises his arms to cross them behind his head as he leans back slightly as he walks. "They don't even know what they are saying. Back out in the country we never talked like that."

Near turns to glance to him. "So you come from the country."

"Yup." Mello nods. "I'm not actually from the city."

"I see." Near nods then he turns to face where they are going.

They come to a hill by a field in which Near stops.

Mello stops in confusion and lowers his hands to his sides as he stops a few steps ahead of Near only to turn to him. "Is something wrong?" He asks.

Near looks up right into his eyes. "I want answers."

Mello tenses. "Answers?"

"Yes. Don't you remember when we met the first time?"

"Of course I do." Mello nods.

"What was all that about?" Near questions. "I also have so many other questions."

Mello knows that he can't worm himself out of this now as he can feel it in Near's gaze.

Near wants the truth about everything and he won't put up with Mello lying to him.

Mello glances away. "You wouldn't believe me." He says almost hesitantly. "You might even find it… strange… I'm afraid."

"Oh really?" Near asks raising an eyebrow.

Mello blinks as he notices movement. He begins heading in that direction as his eyes narrow.

"Mello?" Near questions as he turns watching the other walk away.

Mello stops and stares at where he saw movement which is by a tree by the hill. "Come out." He demands.

Two bullies from when the wolf chased them off come out of hiding.

"What are you doing?" Mello demands crossing his arms over his chest.

"None of your fucking business." One of the bullies sneer. "Why not run along home blondie." He glances past Mello and gives a wicked look to Near.

Mello's eyes narrow so much so that it shows pure rage. His hand shoots forward and he grabs the bully's throat and lifts him easily off of the ground growling in a low and dangerous way.

The bully struggles and claws at Mello's hand as he feels like it's hard to breath while the other bully turns with his wide in pure shock.

Near's eyes blink in slight surprise.

"You _fucker_!" Mello barks in anger. He raises his other hand and slams his fist into the bully's face breaking his nose with a sickening crack. He then punches again this time knocking a teeth or two out.

Now the bully who is a little red faced from the two blows and from lack of air has blood dripping from his nose and slightly filling his mouth.

Mello notices the other bully charging towards him so he turns swinging the bully in his hand only to toss him to the other.

The two are knocked backwards into the tree and when the other bully meets Mello's enraged gaze he quivers in terror.

The other bully hurries the bleeding bully to his feet and they rush off with the other bully ushering the first away as fast as they can saying that it isn't worth it.

Mello figured as much as the first bully seemed to be the leader between the two so once the leader fell the underling turned tail to run off.

"You're the wolf." Near says almost in a gasp and Mello turns enough so his side is facing the other so he can look the white haired male. "Aren't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Even as Mello and Near stare at each other Near doesn't actually feel intimidated or scared of the other.

Especially since as he watched Mello look to him with a much softer look than what the blonde gave those bullies just a few moments prior to now.

"Yes." Mello admits after a few moments of silence and he glances away for a moment to look at his feet before looking back to Near. "And I can prove it." He closes his eyes letting his head drop then when he opens his eyes he is staring at blonde paws. He raises his head to meet Near's eyes as the other looks him over before allowing their eyes to meet. He jumps into the air as if moving closer to Near and in a dim flash he is landing crouched in human form looking like he did before he showed Near that he is the wolf. "And I can explain."

"My place would be safer." Near says and takes the lead with Mello following behind him for the first bit then he moves to beside Near like before.

They walk in silence and Mello lets his eyes flicker to Near in slight fear that Near is managing to mask his fear or will reject him for lying to him.

Mello looks back to where they are going as he silently wonders if he should break the silence… However…. Maybe he should give Near sometime to process this new information that has been given to him… So… Maybe he should let Near decide when to break the silence.

After what seems much too long for Mello's liking, they filially reach their destination.

Near unlocks the door then lets them in getting Mello to go in before him.

They remove their shoes then Near takes the lead again this time to the living room. They settle on the couch there and the first few moments is silence as they kind of just look at their laps.

Near lets out a slightly heavy breath before speaking so Mello glances to him. "I want an explanation." He states then looks up to look into Mello's eyes.

Mello sighs. "I know." He assures the other closing his eyes only for a moment. He opens them again this time half way. "Well you see. I first met you when you ran into me and I chased the bullies." He begins. "After that I tried to stay away and forget you… But I just couldn't…" He slightly glances to his lap. "I decided to use my human form this time and I went to see you… Promising myself that it would be the last time… But I just couldn't help it in the end… I convinced the leader of the school to allow me to join the school. I was going to enroll in all the same classes as you but I felt that was over doing it so I went with the schedule that I have instead." He informs Near. "I wanted to get closer because you're always in my head and I figured that even though I'm a wolf… It couldn't hurt to let myself get closer to you…" He closes his eyes. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"So… All this just because you wanted to see me again?" Near says mostly to himself and he tilts his head slightly.

Mello nods. "Yeah. You're always in my mind Near and… and…" He opens his eyes and lets them meet Nears own eyes. "I want to be close to you." He decides to say. "But… After lying to you… Deceiving you…" He looks away. "I understand if you never want to see me again and I will respect whatever you decide to have happen from here."

Near pauses to let himself quickly decide where he wants to take this. After a few moments he closes his eyes softly with a small smile coming to his face. "Thank you for being honest with me Mello." He says and Mello flickers his eyes to him. He opens his eyes letting grey meet blue. "I understand that it was probably hard to even admit the truth but it is good that you knew that you should."

Mello stays silent hoping that this all means that Near is ok with him being a wolf. He hasn't noticed that he has let his wolf ears and tail appear.

Near's eyes flicker up to the wolf ears folded back against Mello's head then his eyes look downwards to the wolf tail that is curled up against the other's body. He looks to Mello's face. "Can I touch?" He asks.

Mello turns to him a little surprised as his ears perk up and his tail relaxes. He then glances down and realizes what Near is talking about. "Yeah." He agrees.

Near reaches one hand up and gently puts his hand on one of Mello's wolf ears.

Mello holds back the urge to flick his ear at the touch as he lets Near feel the wolf ear.

"It's soft." Near says smiling a touch more as he very gently rubs the ear.

Mello relaxes into the touch closing his eyes as he finds it enjoyable.

Near's hand moves down to behind Mello's wolf ear and experimentally scratches behind it.

Mello leans into the touch even tilting his head to try to lean into it more. His tail wagging slightly as well.

Near almost softly laughs at this reaction then he lowers his hand away from the wolf ears. As Near does this though Mello whines in disappointment making Near chuckle. He puts his hand against the blonde's tail for a moment letting himself feel the softness and silkiness of the fur before moving his hand to pet the tail.

Mello opens his eyes and watches as Near does this. He can't help but smile.

After a few moments though Near pulls his hand away.

Mello looks up to Near's eyes and is glad that he is smiling which in turn causes him to smile. "You know you can pet me whenever you want." He offers and just barely holds back from changing into full wolf and moving to lay across Near's lap to let him pet him all he wants.

"I think that we've both had a big day today." Near tells him.

"I understand." Mello says getting up.

"I'll see you tomorrow… Right…?" Near asks worried that Mello might be thinking that he wants the blonde to leave for good when he actually doesn't want that.

Mello turns back to Near smiling. "Of course. If you wish for it to be so." He agrees. "I could meet you just outside tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good." Near agrees smiling in relief.

"See you tomorrow." Mello says making his wolf ears and tail become invisible.

"See you tomorrow." Near responds and Mello gets his shoes on then heads off. He leys down on the couch letting his mind go through all that has happened today. "What an interesting day." He mummers to himself before closing his eyes softly to let himself relax a bit from all the suddenness of what happened before he goes to do his homework from school.

…. Meanwhile…

Mello heads to his place humming happily to himself. He can see it just up ahead but there is someone there as well. "Matt?"

The red head turn to see the blonde approaching. "Ah there you are Mello." He greets. "Went to the city for something?" He tilts his head as Mello moves over to him only to stop in front of him.

"Yeah." Mello confirms.

Then Matt's eyebrow furrows and he moves a step closer sniffing the other with his eyes closed softly.

Mello leans back only by a touch as he watches his friend. "Matt?" He questions and his friends eyes open.

"You smell of humans." Matt comments his red wolf ears appear only to fold back against his head and his red wolf tail perks up in slight suspicion.

"Well you see…" Mello begins trying his hardest to not glance away and he can feel a sweat drop going down the back of his neck. "The city and…." He pauses only to swallow harshly when Matt moves another step or two closer sniffing him again just like before.

"And of one human specifically." Matt observes as he stops sniffing then with ears perked up and eyes open again.

"Crap." Mello growls under his breath.

"Wait." Matt takes a deep breath through his nose as his eyes flutter shut to help him concentrate and his ears perk up a little more to be perked up as far as they can go. "I know that scent." He says as his eyes snap open in realization. "I saved a boy with the same scent from some bullies." He observes then he looks up to look to Mello's eyes instead of the others chest. "What's going on Mello?" He demands staring intensely into the others eyes.

"Crap!" Mello snarls to himself quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

"Mello!" Matt takes a step back and crosses his arms over his chest. "Explain!"

Mello stares at Matt's eyes knowing that his friend is not kidding and he knows that if he wants to avoid bigger trouble he shouldn't keep his friend in the dark.

After all… He doesn't want _them_ to get involved. Besides Matt is his best friend so he can trust him.

Mello sighs in defeat letting his eyes slip closed softly. "I won't keep you in the dark." He promises and opens his eyes half way only to meet Matt's eyes. "But you must promise to keep it a secret."

Matt's arms fall to his sides. "Just what in the world are you up to Mels?"

"I've been getting close to a human." Mello admits.

"WHAT!?" Matt howls in disbelief.

Mello slams a hand over the others mouth. "Shut up." He growls then glances around though it doesn't seem that _they_ are around or at least there isn't any sign that they might have heard that. He waits a few moments longer before sighing in relief and removing his hand from over Matt's mouth. "I can explain. But please don't share any of it."

"Just the very thought is dangerous Mello." Matt protests. "You know very well what could happen."

"I know. I know." Mello slightly rolls his eyes. "I know how dangerous this can be and I tried to keep him in the dark." He glances down. "I tried to keep him from knowing… I really did… He's just… Just too observant." He lets his wolf ears appear and they fold back against his head. "So I had to tell him… It was the right thing to do…"

"Mello…" Matt gaps in shock. "Do you realize just how much more dangerous this situation has become!?" He demands. "You need to stop it before it goes any further!" He slams a foot down. "You know what'll happen."

"I know." Mello confirms turning away watching the ground. "But I can't withdraw." He looks back to Matt with fierce determination.

"And why not?" Matt asks worriedly.

"Because I think it might be an imprint." Mello informs Matt only to slump his shoulders as he feels like a weight has been lifted off.

Matt's jaw flops open in shock at this. "A-an imprint?" He barely manages to stutter out.

Mello nods. "Yes. An imprint." He confirms.

"Have you told him? That human?" Matt questions moving a few steps closer.

"No. I only explained that I am a wolf and that I just can't get him out of my head and all that." Mello informs Matt. "He's a human. Just throwing something like it all being an imprint… It would be too much and I would look like just some kind of stalker! He's a mortal after all!" He brings his hands up almost ready to emphasize what he is saying but stops when they are at chest level. "I can't lose him!" He says a little softer than before with his ears pressed fully back against his head.

Matt is silent for a few moments as if contemplating the situation at hand for a few moments.

Mello waits for his friend to speak giving him a few moments to go over everything that has been presented to him.

Then as Matt relaxes his ears and tail fade back into invisibility. "Ok." He agrees.

Mello blinks at Matt hoping that he is saying what he thinks he's saying.

"I'll keep it a secret."

Mello smiles as soon as he hears that and his ears perk up in happiness along with a wagging tail. "Thank you! Thank you!" He dashes forward and hugs his friend.

Matt smiles too then wraps his arms around Mello in return. "You're welcome."

The two stand there hugging each other for a few moments before pulling apart.

"But you might want to be careful." Matt says as they stand there watching each other. "After all _they_ want to you to visit."

"Any specific time?" Mello asks in worry.

"Preferably soon. This is your second chance to return on your own for even just a little bit before they set a deadline in which it becomes mandatory." Matt warns.

Mello nods. "I think I can work with soon." He brings a hand up to his chin with the other wrapping around his chest. "It'll be ok." He lowers his arms to his sides and looks back to Matt. "I believe I can manage this."

Matt nods. "I hope so. Good luck." He starts to turn away.

"You're not staying?" Mello asks.

Matt glances back to Mello. "You have a bit ahead of you." He says. "And the sooner you return the better. So you should leave as soon as possible." He turns away then starts jogging only to jump into the air transforming into his wolf form running off.

Mello looks away to the ground. "He's right…" He mummers to himself. "I should go as soon as possible." He closes his eyes tightly only to snap them open in fierce determination again. "I can do it." He turns away from his place only to leap into the air before dashing off in the opposite direction that Matt went in. He skids to a stop after running for a bit and he raises his head sniffing the air until his ears perk up in attention once he's found a scent. He lowers his body close to the ground as he begins to slink along following the scent. He uses the grass he spies on from the edges of his vision to tell which way the wind is blowing along with the feeling of it against his fur. His vision narrows onto a rabbit making him pause and let the feeling of the wind in his fur be able to tell him which way the wind is blowing. He moves swiftly to where the wind is blowing towards him so the rabbit is not immediately alerted to his presence. He begins creeping forward as the rabbit lowers itself to nibble on some grass. He stops to prepare himself for the leap then almost a second later he pounces slamming into the rabbit fangs first with his paws land onto the ground to keep him from face planting. He feels the familiar feel of soft fur that is attached to a warm body and a feeling of almost satisfaction goes through him.

As his fangs clamp down hard onto the rabbit some blood goes flying with a sickening crunching sound and even floods his mouth as the rabbit's body goes limp.

He stands there for a moment letting the feeling of full satisfaction shoot through his body. He finally lowers his body to lay down onto the ground and he releases the rabbits body letting it fall to the ground. He then begins tearing into it with his powerful jaws tearing off the meat. He stops once he has had his fill and he gets up only to dig a hole before dropping the remains of the rabbit into the hole. He covers it with dirt then begins heading back to his place licking his jowls to try to get rid of any trace of blood that remains there. "Well. That was a great way to relax, eat and let my wolf side out for a while." He gets back to his place and looks to it.

A small cabin like building that he has been allowed to have when he asked since no one wanted a cabin this small let alone where it is a little closer to the trees of the forest. The cabin owners just gave it to him since they were so done with trying to sell the 'damn thing' as they called but Mello loves it. It's his own castle.

He heads inside and glances around.

There is the bed against the far left wall, a table across from it, a coat rack in the left corner beside the door and a cabin stove against the wall along with right corner by the door. All in the same space.

It's not much but it's something and on the plus side he doesn't have to pay taxes for it.

He moves towards the bed and sits down putting his elbows on his knees as he hunches over in slight thought. "Now that I've stretched my legs and let myself release some pent up stuff I can think." He whispers to himself before talking to himself a little louder. "I could try tomorrow. I'd just have to clean myself, wear clothes that don't smell like Near then I should be good. I shouldn't smell too much like him and if I still do then I can come up with a good excuse." He smiles but it feels fake as the worry swirls around within him. "Yes. Sounds like a plan…" He can't help but trial off only to put his face into his hands.

AN:

The cabin Mello is living in is inspired by a cabin I stayed in while on a camping trip I was invited to by my friend who was going with a church he likes. Us girls got the cabin while the boys got to choose a tent or my friends car that would have an air mattress in it since it was a big car. The boys all first slept in the car together for the first night then about two moved to a tent since it was apparently really crowded in the car. Us girls managed to make the cabin work for us though with three people sleeping against the far wall, me and another girl sleeping against one side at the foot of the other threes beds with the baby crib next to us two.

Ah good memories.

Anyways. I hope that you are/still enjoying this story so far.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Mello arrives to Near's place in the morning with thoughts heavily weighing upon his mind.

"Ah greetings Mello." Near says coming over to Mello who snaps out of his thoughts and turns to the other.

Mello gives Near a small smile in greeting. "Hey Near."

Near stops and stares at Mello for a few moments. "Somethings bothering you." He states.

Mello blinks then sighs softly. "I'm sorry Near. There is something." He slightly glances away. "You do deserve the truth after all." His eyes flicker back to the other. "I have to go away for a bit."

Near watches Mello a little confused. "Leave?"

Mello nods. "It's just some wolf business. I'm not fully sure when I'll be back as of now but I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"But you will come back right?" Near questions.

Mello smiles and pats Near on the head. "Of course." He assures the other.

Near gives him a small smile. "Ok. I should be fine until you get back." Near tells him. "Come on we should get going."

Mello follows Near as they head off making a mental note to see if Matt, if he's still around here, would be willing to help keep Near safe while he's gone.

Today school dragged on for Mello especially because he knows what is coming soon.

After school Mello walks Near home before heading off to his own place.

"Alright. Gotta get ready." Mello says to himself and grabs what he needs for a shower to try to get Near's scent off or at the very least cover it up. He spends a bit of putting on some soap that he has always been using hoping that it will be enough.

It would seem strange if he used a different one than the one that he prefers especially if he tries a strong smelling one. Though stronger smelling ones annoys him as it does to almost all other wolves because of their strong sense of smell.

Once he's done all that he can to wash Near's scent off he leaves the shower he heads to grab some clothes that doesn't smell of Near.

He sniffs each piece of clothing until he has a good outfit that doesn't smell of Near. He lays the outfit down onto the bed and for a few moments he stares at it before taking a deep breath. "Alright. This should be good." He changes into the outfit then heads out changing to his wolf form to see if he can locate Matt hoping that the other hasn't left yet. He follows the scent trail that Matt left behind until he comes to a stop as he finds himself at a hollow tree. He sticks his head in and looks around until his eyes come to a red wolf laying there sleeping on the ground. He slinks in and goes over to the wolf only to poke him on the shoulder.

The red wolf groans then blinks his eyes open sleepily only to look to Mello. "Hey Mels." He greets.

"Matt. I need a favor." Mello says putting his paw back down onto the ground.

Matt gets up to his paws and lowers the top half of his body in a stretch. "Ok. What's the favor?" He asks as he stretches.

"I need you to keep Near safe while I'm gone." Mello tells him as Matt rises from his stretch.

Matt's head whips to the other. "You mean the one that you like?" He questions.

"Yes." Mello nods. "Please do this for me. After all you can say that you got distracted or bored or something. It's why you were in this tree in the first place after all."

"Ok. You know me way too well." Matt admits a bit embarrassed then he looks thoughtfully then smiles. "I can for a few days. But I can't for the whole time. It would become suspicious and you know how attentive _they_ are and how easily it is to be seen as doing something suspicious because of it."

"I know." Mello nods. "And I thank you for this."

Matt nods in an assuring way. "It's no problem."

"I have to go. I want to get some rest before I head out." Mello says turning around in the slightly cramped space then slinks out of the tree.

"See you back there." Matt calls as Mello leaves.

"See you." Mello says back glancing over his shoulder before turning to look where he is going and dashes away. He makes it back to his place and moves to settle on the ground a bit worried that Near's scent will get on him if he sleeps on the bed. He closes his eyes knowing that he will have to wake up really early tomorrow. He has a bit of trouble sleeping at first but he eventually falls into sleep knowing that when he wakes is when he will probably leave.

…..

Matt heads to where Near's place is or so he thinks as he tries to follow Mello's scent trail in human form. He makes it and looks up to the door he is facing. He knows that this isn't Mello's place and he raises a hand knocking. He stuffs his hand into his vests pocket as he waits for an answer.

"Who is it?" Near asks from the other side of the door.

"You are Near correct?" Matt asks.

"Yes. Why?" Near questions.

"Mello sent me." Matt informs him.

Near unlocks the door then opens it and looks to the other. "I recognize you." He gasps slightly.

Matt smiles in greeting. "Ah that is good. Well for a little bit I will be watching over you in Mello's place." He informs Near. "Just until I have to head off to home."

"I thank you for this. I'm sure that you'll make Mello proud if he can trust you with this." Near nods.

Matt tries to wave it off. "Aw it's ok. You flatter me." He says smiling.

Near smiles softly. "Want to come in?" He asks.

"Sure. We could work out how this will work." Matt agrees and Near lets him inside closing the door behind him. He glances around as he follows the other. "You have a nice place." He compliments.

"Thank you." Near says in response.

Soon they settle on the couch with a small gap between them.

"So." Near starts. "How do you want to do this?"

"Well. You go to school right?" Matt asks.

Near nods.

"Well I could try to walk you to and from if you want." Matt offers. "I can be your new friend. It would help to not raise any suspicions."

"That sounds fair." Near says in agreement. "Plus. You're friends with Mello."

Matt nods. "Best friends!" he confirms.

"Then I do believe that it will work." Near tells him.

After a little of discussing plans Matt leaves Near to let him rest.

….

Mello blinks awake just in time as the sun is rising as he can see when he glances out the window. "Time to go." He stands up on his four paws only to change to human form to open the door then make sure that he locks up the place before he leaves. He changes back to wolf form and begins jogging off in the direction that he needs to go in. He is partially glad that he should make it close to the evening if he keeps moving as much as possible. He knows that he has to do this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Matt and Near are hanging around town together as time is starting to head towards evening.

Matt laughs at something that had been said.

Near smiles softly glad that Matt seems to be a rather laid back kind of guy.

"Oh my god I just have to show you the Portal series then. Since you'll probably enjoy puzzle games over other games like first person shooter." Matt informs Near. "I mean those of us like me and Mello aren't usually supposed to get into things like that but we can if we want. It is so worth it to get involved in video games. I am going to show you that it is worth it!"

Near is glad that they are in an area where there doesn't appear to be anyone around at the moment as he asks his question. "What do you mean not supposed to get into things like that?"

"Well…" Matt begins.

Elsewhere…

Mello has been traveling for a while and is sure that he is coming close to his destination. He is walking through a forest though luckily the place is generally easy enough to walk through. His wolf paws pad over a fallen log and he feels the softness of the mold growing on the log on the pads of his paws as he walks over it. He walks away from the log keeping his eye on the edge of the forest that he can see up ahead and he picks up the pace a little bit as he is ready to get there already. He pauses upon hearing a rustling of a bush making him pause to turn towards the sound his ears perked up in alert as he tries to figure out if the noise is of any danger to him.

There is the possibility that it is a stray wolf or a traveller wolf who could attack.

A stray wolf is a wolf that does not belong to or have any ties to any pack and they do not prefer to associate themselves kindly with other wolves. Stray wolves can linger in territories as they just want to go wherever they want and will fight any other wolves that they come across. A stray wolf's attack will depend on how you come across them. If the wolf believes that you will steal it's food or place it has decided to call it's home which could be even a small space under a ledge that looks like a hill that was dug into, then it usually will just try to chase you off with as many wounds on you as possible. If the wolf is come across by you two just passing by each other then it may start a fight just to make sure that it stays strong or just for the idea of fighting depending on what wolf you're dealing with. They will not hesitate on killing you if the stray wolf so chooses and if you give them a chance to do so. They are a bit of a nuisance at most times and are better to be chased out of the territory or be killed off if it comes down to it. They could try attacking again if you just show your dominance by winning the fight so they make themselves even more of a nuisance if they decide to come to fight again.

A traveller wolf on the other hand is different. A traveller wolf is not as much of a nuisance. A traveller wolf is a wolf that prefers to travel instead of settling down in one place and creating a territory. They may find a mate to travel with them and have pups with them who will travel with them until the pups eventually break off to start their own lives; their pups will not always follow their parents and go on their own travels as they might settle down with a territory unlike their parents. Traveller wolves may stay in another wolfs territory for however long it is visiting the area however they will do their best to not cause trouble wherever they go if they can avoid it. They are pretty strong from all their traveling and have gotten into fights despite not usually causing much trouble for other wolves so they can be a dangerous foe to face. They are even more dangerous than a stray wolf if they decide to attack and put actual effort into the fight. Now traveller wolves may be more peaceful but they could still attack someone else. They have been known to attack when starving and desperate for meat though they try to not to get to that point of hunger if they can help it. They will also attack if you will harm them or their family as any wolf would do. Those being the top main reasons that they might attack you and if a traveller wolf does attack be prepared for one of the hardest fights you'll ever have to face in your life. Luckily they will not kill you unless they are starving or they have to as they will usually try to win in a fight if one is started then either chase you off or just win and make sure you will not be a threat to them or their family anymore. They are wolves that territory wolves would rather deal with compared to stray wolves due to traveller wolves peaceful nature and some packs even sometimes invite traveller wolves to join them for something to eat and sometimes to even stay the night. Traveller wolves are more than to join a pack for a meal, sometime to explain how long they'll be staying as well as what they will probably be doing while here as the second one is usually asked if at least a town is close by and spend a night with a pack. They are willing to meet with alphas to establish something that will work for both the pack and the traveller wolf during the traveller wolf's stay in the area.

Mello doesn't smell an unfamiliar wolf's scent so he lowers his body to a crouch to attack. He moves forward carefully as he remains alert for any signs of any danger about to attack. He gets to a bush then a deer dashes off from the other side of the bush to through said bush then off somewhere else in the woods. He jumps slightly with his ears folding back in surprise when this happens but watches the deer leave for a bit with his ears perked up and once the deer vanishes from sight he a little slowly gets up to a standing position again as he waits for any signs of anything else yet there is nothing. He finally allows himself to relax then he turns away and continues on his way to his destination. He makes it past the treeline of the forest coming to a field with a slightly big hill up ahead. He lowers the top half of his body then he dashes forward over taking the hill as fast as he can only to skid to a stop at the top. He looks down upon the little village like place made from trees and caves yet well protected.

The little village like place has no visible entry points unless you wish to brave a very deadly rocky slope that not even those that remain in this little village like place will dare to try to actually climb.

Mello spots the announcement rock that is a huge rock jutting out in the right way that it can be climbed on to overlook where a crowd can gather in the center of the circle like village. He knows that this place is able to be as it is since each den is big enough to hold a good amount of wolves except for the den under the announcement rock that is usually fit for two wolves and a few visitors. He spies the nursery that is a den that is like a cave to help add protection for mothers and pups. His eyes go to the large more open cave where the pack members sleep so they can race out if needed then his eyes go to the tree den where the elders of the pack have their beds. He finally looks to the bush like den constructed to fit a fair amount of young pups who are old enough to begin their training and that's where their bed is until they graduate to join the other pack members in the bigger den. He takes a deep breath then begins his descent down to the entrance of the home which is first past a bush that appears to only lead to a rock wall then through the space there in which you follow the path until you come out into the little village like area. He turns to the wolf who is positioned at the entrance, on the inside of the home to help hide the location of the entrance, at this time who turns to him as he enters.

The wolf is named Arin and he is a dark brown wolf with a stripe of strawberry blond fur going down the tip of his muzzle to stop in a triangle tip between his eyes. He has this because when in human form his hair has a strawberry blonde colored highlight that grew naturally. He nods to Mello in greeting as Mello nods back before turning away to continue further into the home looking around himself as wolves of all ages go around doing whatever they are doing.

Mello is glad that he can still be associated with the pack here even if where he lives isn't with the pack unless he comes for visits like now.

A wolf can still be associated with a pack and not live with them though they must still remember that their actions don't just affect them but the pack they associate themselves with; on top of that the alpha or alphas of the pack still is in charge of the wolf associated with the pack that alpha or alphas are leading.

Though there are some packs that are more strict about their pack members staying with the pack while other packs like this one is a little more relaxed about it as long as you prove that you won't just cause trouble out there.

So those like Mello and Matt are allowed to live outside of the packs home and usually they must be on their best behaviour and as it is probably obvious a pack member who is visiting has as much rights to any territory a wolf may set up.

After all if you associate yourself with a pack then you will share territory though it really depends on who you are as a wolf and who the pack member is for whether they will go to a territory a fellow pack member has set up. Though they could possibly expand mandatory hunting to a fellow pack members territory if food becomes scarce enough that the pack needs to expand its hunting grounds.

Two wolves approach Mello making him come to a halt as they approach.

"It's been awhile." The wolf in the lead says as the two come up to where Mello is.

"Hello. L. Light." Mello greets the two alphas glancing from one to the other as he says their names in greeting.

…..

"You see. From a past of hiding in the wild and such us wolves tend to look at what humans do as like just human things. Something we don't really need to associate ourselves with. We have our own way of doing things and so we usually just try to keep ourselves outside of human matters if we can." Matt explains. "It's just kind of a thing that almost all of us do as we usually will prefer the wild to human technology."

"I see." Near says a little intrigued by this as he has seen people who get so upset from their phones having low battery that it's interesting to hear about a group that will not usually understand life with technology to help you from phones to computers.

"Yeah. But I do like video games. They are the main human technology I will work with. I've gotten pretty good at electronic stuff mostly things that I use for gaming." Matt grins. "Have you ever played video games?"

"Not really." Near responds. "I did play a few games on electronic devices but I don't play anywhere near enough to be even a low leveled gamer."

"What do you do then?" Matt asks.

"Study. Work hard. Avoid bullies." Near sighs softly at that last one.

"Hey. I'm here to help ya with that last one and Mello will without a doubt continue as well when he gets back." Matt says putting an arm around Near in a friendly hug.

Near nods with a small smile. "Yes. And thank you Matt."

Matt grins. "No problem."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

"By the way where is Matt?" L, the black wolf with grey eyes, asks Mello.

Mello shrugs his blonde wolf shoulders. "Probably got bored somewhere."

Light, the brown wolf with brown eyes, sighs softly. "That sounds like him."

"Well come along Mello." L turns taking the lead with Light and Mello following.

Mello glances to the direction that he feels someone is watching him from. His eyes land upon an elder.

The elder is giving Mello a smile as if he knows more than he is letting on.

Mello turns away wondering why the elder is giving him that look. He knows that the elder wouldn't have been able to go to see him with Near then make it back before him so he's confused.

L and Light lead him to the fresh kill pile.

"You must be hungry from your journey." L says.

"Yes. Thank you." Mello confirms and picks a squirrel from the pile.

The fresh kill pile is here to help make sure that the pack has food until a hunting patrol catches a larger animal like a deer.

They settle down as L and Light don't seem to need to eat right now.

"So what have you been doing while away from the packs home?" L asks.

Mello finishes whats in his mouth before speaking. "Well I decided to see what human schooling was like." He says knowing that he can't just straight up lie but he has to choose his words carefully.

"Oh?" L questions.

"Well there isn't much to do there. Plus I do make sure that no one sees my wolf form or know that I am a wolf. Just curious on these trivial human matters is all. This was a welcomed break." Mello tries to shrug it off then takes another bite of the squirrel.

"I see." L says watching Mello.

Mello finishes the squirrel in just three bites then licks his jowls. "That was a good squirrel." He comments.

"Well you should get some rest. You're probably really tired from your journey here." Light comments.

"Much appreciated alphas." Mello says getting up with a stretch. He then heads off to get some sleep in the old den he used to sleep in where the pack members sleep.

"Something seems different about him." L comments after the two watch Mello disappear into the pack members den.

"He seems to have some happy shine to him that I've never seen on him before." Light comments.

"I believe that there is more going on than he is telling us." L turns to look to Light.

Light turns to meet his mate's eyes. "But why would he lie to us?"

"I don't believe he is lying. I believe he is just holding something back." L corrects him. "We'll just have to wait for now."

Light nods in agreement.

Meanwhile…..

Mello finds a nice spot to lay down and curls up bringing his tail slightly around his body. "What a day." He sighs to himself under his breath. "But I believe that it is going pretty well." He then yawns only to allow himself to close his eyes to get some rest. His dreams are filled with him being with Near and when he awakens he finds some more pack members in the den including Matt's admirer Linda.

Linda is a light brown furred wolf with brownish amber eyes. She is a lower ranking wolf and tends to be annoying to a lot of the other wolves.

Last time Mello was here everyone was pretty sure that she and Matt imprinted on one another but haven't really talked to each other about it.

Mello wonders slightly if the two told each other in the time that he was away.

If they did then good for them.

Luckily for Mello she is asleep at the moment so she doesn't actually bother him at this moment.

Mello gets up with a slight stretch then heads out of the den finding that it is possibly early morning with signs that the sun is going to rise any moment now including the dark night sky starting to turn into lighter colors that will turn it to blue as the night sky fades away. "A new day." He says to himself as he finds himself smiling. His ears then perk up as he hears someone approaching him and he turns to find the elder from before.

A wolf with greying fur that used to be black but now looks like a dark shade of grey and wise yet old looking navy blue eyes.

"Greetings Jay." Mello greets. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell me Mello." Jay settles down to lay on the ground smiling softly.

Mello lets himself sit down and he tilts his head softly for a moment. "Tell you what?" He asks.

"What is your life like outside of the packs home?" Jay questions him.

"Not much to it." Mello says. "It's kind of the same as here just being all alone." He explains.

"Oh really?" Jay tilts his own head.

Mello nods.

Jay lets out a husky sounding laugh just like the other elders due to their age. "Oh dear youngling. I know an imprint when I see one." He tells Mello after his short laugh.

Mello tenses and glances away searching his mind for something to say.

"So who is the lucky one to have been imprinted with you?" Jay asks. "We all thought you wouldn't find your intended mate."

Mello glances back him.

"This one is not from the pack correct?" Jay says knowingly then his smile widens when Mello's eyes dart downwards. "So that's why you can't tell the packs alphas." He gets up knowing that he's hit it right on the head of the nail. He reaches a paw out placing it on Mello's wolf shoulder to pat it. "Don't worry. This old man can keep it a secret youngling." He then moves his paw back before heading off to the elders den.

Mello sits there feeling a bit dazed from what just happened. He snaps out of it when the excited yips of two other packs members reach his ears. He turns to the mates.

There is a black wolf with dark brown eyes named Mark.

And his mate a light brown wolf with blue eyes named Sean but affectionately nicknamed Jack by his mate.

Their story is a little interesting because Jack came from out of the country looking for a pack to belong to and of course he ended up meeting Mark in which they imprinted.

Since then Jack has been a part of the pack.

Mello wishes that his imprint was as simple as those twos was because then he could have just brought Near with him to join the pack… But of course his life had to be complicated with Near being a human. His ears fold back in slight sadness as he longs to be with the boy.

"Come on Jackaboy!" Mark calls to his mate happily yet rather tired. "It's too fuckign early but what the hell we're up anyways."

"I'm coming Markimoo!" Jack calls back. "We should get some food because we have early hunting patrol." He adds and they head to the fresh kill pile.

Mello turns away and just kind of wanders around the packs home checking anyone who is up and about to see if everything is the same from the last time he visited. He wonders if he could or should join the hunting party today.

…..

Near is in his room and he is standing by his window looking up to the fading night sky. He thinks about his life and how he's become mixed up in the lives of Matt and Mello who are both wolves… Wolves he never thought existed until he met Mello. "I hope Mello comes back soon…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Mello is being awoken early in the morning and he blinks open his eyes moving his tail to let him see better instead of trying to look through the fur of his tail.

Standing there is Mark.

"The alphas want you to join the hunting patrol." Mark informs me.

"Alright. I'm getting up." Mello says shifting to get up to his paws.

Mark nods seemingly satisfied then heads off out of the den.

Mello gets up and lowers his front half in a stretch before shaking himself. He heads out of the den and trots on over to the hunting patrol.

It consists of Sean, Mark, Mello himself and a female black wolf with light blue eyes named Luna.

"Alright that's everyone." Luna says. "Let's go." She takes the lead and the others follow as they head out of the packs home.

The hunting patrol dashes away from the packs home only slowing once the right distance away that prey is more likely to show up. They pad carefully and quietly as they stay alert for any signs of prey.

Mark lets out a low growl that is quiet to get the others attention and they turn to him in which he nods to his left. He leads the now crouching hunting patrol until they are peering past some tall grass to see a herd of deer.

"Perfect." Sean whispers to Mark who grins at Sean.

"Let's do this." Luna begins to move cautiously forward with the others following and they scan the herd for which one will probably stray far enough for them to grab. She raises her haunches slightly and the hunting patrol gets ready to charge since Luna is the one leading this hunting patrol. She then flicks her tail and they all charge out towards the herd.

The herd seems to hear and spot them as they let out a frightened noise only to begin running.

Luna and the hunting patrol begin to close in on the one deer that is having trouble keeping up.

This deer seems to be a little more plump than the others and it is slowing it down.

Mello leaps up onto the back of the deer causing it let out a noise as if hoping that it's herd will come back to help it. His teeth sink into the back of its neck causing it to wobble but it falls over when Jack grabs the deer's front right leg. He rolls as he is thrown to the ground when the deer topples over but he gets back onto his feet and they all close in to finish the deer.

Mark deals the killing blow as the others clamp down onto other parts of it to keep it from flailing and knocking Mark away; as soon as the blow is done they all release the deer.

With the dead deer now collected it's time to get this back to the packs home and this will be a team effort to do so.

"Nice job everyone." Luna says then they each grab a part of the deer to begin dragging it back to the packs home.

….

Light is sitting and looking up at the sky above when his ear twitches slightly upon hearing someone come over to him. He lowers his head and turns to see a silver wolf with green eyes coming over to him. "Ah greetings Ash." He greets. "What can I do for you?"

Ash is actually a young adult who was born with silver fur. She became the packs medicine wolf and is very good at what she does. She lives in the medicine wolf's den that is well hidden as the entrance looks like just a hole or crack in the rocky wall so it is not easy to spot especially when looking at it from above.

It was considered for the nursery but it wasn't big enough for that so the medicine wolf got that den.

Ash settles down next to Light. "I had a vision alpha." She informs him.

Light blinks in surprise. "What was it?" He asks hoping that it isn't anything bad.

"I saw something I never thought I would see." Ash begins. "A white wolf."

"A… White wolf?" Light tilts his head.

Ash nods. "A white wolf. Yet something felt off about this wolf. Like it wasn't it's true form. Like it was supposed to look different and not like a wolf."

Light looks rather confused now as Ash glances to the sky. "That sounds strange."

Ash nods. "Then the wolf vanished and I saw two people standing together under moonlight… But I couldn't make out what they really looked like." She continues. "Then I heard some words… The stars foretell purity and love. This shall revive a new age and two destinies are intertwined within it all."

Light blinks going over the words in his head over and over again. "But that doesn't make sense." He says. "And we don't have an all white wolf here in this pack. I don't think I've ever seen one."

"Maybe it's outside of the pack?" Ash offers an idea.

Light frowns in worry at this. "Then this might be a sign of trouble." He says. "This whole new age could mean something bad for us. It could mean a new age with no wolves like us. That maybe it'll be humans doing it in belief that it must be done for the sake of purity. The fact that the wolf didn't feel right also helps point to that. I must talk to my mate right away. Thank you Ash." He then darts into the alphas den.

Ash watches him go. "It could mean trouble… But what if it's not?" She wonders to herself as she sits there for a bit looking around the camp before turning back to the sky.

It doesn't take too much longer before the hunting patrol arrive back with food and the wolves of the pack jump up happy to see the nice deer that the hunting patrol managed to capture.

Light and L come out of their den and head over to the deer that is left in the middle of the packs home.

The other wolves back off to let the alphas eat first as it is customary to let them do so. Every pack does it no matter where you go.

L and Light dig in to the deer eating the meat as the rest of the pack wait for their turn. They eat enough and there is enough for every wolf to also have some then they back off letting the pack move in to begin digging in. They head back to their den to discuss what Ash had informed them of.

"I want to have a discussion with Matt when he gets back." L says. "If it is outside of the pack then either Mello or Matt will most likely know. They are the only ones that live outside of our packs home."

"I could ask Mello if he knows anything or saw anything that he might not have seen suspicious before hearing what we have learned." Light offers.

L nods. "That is a good idea." He confirms.

Light heads out and goes over to Mello who has finished his share of the deer. "Mello."

Mello's eyes open. "Hey Light." He greets. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you've seen a white wolf." Light says.

Mello blinks in slight confusion. "White wolf?" He questions.

Light nods. "Maybe something would possibly have felt off about the wolf."

Mello shakes his head. "I haven't seen one." He tells Light. "Why?"

"Ash had a vision and it involved a white wolf that didn't feel right. It could mean trouble." Light tells him. "Was there anything suspicious that might not have seemed suspicious right away to you?"

Again Mello shakes his head. "No. Nothing."

"Alright. If you're sure but if you think of anything come tell me or L." Light says getting to his paws.

Mello nods. "I will." He promises then Light heads back to the alpha den. He turns away wondering why a white wolf appeared in a vision. "I haven't seen one in my time as a wolf." He says to himself. "I wonder if a white wolf is just going to show up one day and maybe it'll bring trouble?" He closes his eyes. "Whatever happens surely it'll all be ok in the end. Surely L and Light will now be on top of whatever this is."

Meanwhile….

"I'll have to leave sometime tomorrow." Matt informs Near as they are chilling at Near's place.

"Thank you for at least staying for as long as you could to help me." Near says gratefully to the other.

"No problem." Matt smiles and waves it off. "It was nice to hang out." He adds. "You're a good guy you know." He gently elbows Near's arm.

"Thanks." Near responds with a smile.

A part of Matt doesn't want to leave tomorrow because Mello is like a brother to him and if he and Near really have imprinted then Near is like family to him now too. A part of him wants to protect the newest addition to his family but he knows that he has to go for the sake of those that he cares for.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

It's the next day and Matt makes a stop to check on Near.

"Alright. So off I go then." Matt says. "You sure that you'll be ok?" He asks glancing back.

"Yes. I'll be visiting some friends that won't let anything happen to me." Near assures Matt. "Don't worry. I trust them."

Matt nods. "Alright. If you are sure then I'll head off. I guess I'll see you another time."

"Yeah. See you some other time." Near agrees.

With that Matt heads off to begin his journey to the packs home.

Near turns away closing his homes door and picks up the phone to call the Shadows to tell them that he's dropping by to visit. "Hey Andrew." He greets the person who answers the phone.

"Hey!" Andrew greets back. "What's up?"

"I'm coming over for a visit. Just thought I'd let you know ahead of time." Near informs him leaning against the end table.

"That's great! Can't wait! It feels like it's been much too long since your last visit." Andrew says happily. "Do you know when?"

"I'll arrive sometime today." Near responds.

"Sounds good." Andrew responds happily.

"I'll see you sometime today." Near tells him.

"See you sometime today." Andrew agrees and they hang up.

Near heads to go get ready to leave and he grabs his white jacket throwing it on. He feels all ready to go now so he heads off making sure to have his keys and locking his place behind himself. He heads off stuffing his hands into his pockets figuring that he'll walk this time. He continues walking knowing where he is heading and no one seems to bother him as he walks. He's glad for that. He finally makes it to the main base.

The main base looks like a ruin of an abandoned building but secretly it is completely functional.

Near goes up to the door and uses his key that he has to unlock it. He opens the door stepping inside then shutting it making sure that it is locked. He heads up the stairs coming to one of the rooms where there are computer work areas by the walls, a branching path leading deeper into the place where a set of stairs can be found to go higher and a living space.

The Shadows turn and all give happy greetings when they see him.

Andrew is leaning back on the couch but turns and smiles. "Hey Near."

Near walks towards the couch sitting across from Andrew. "Hey everyone." He greets.

"You're looking good." Andrew says checking him over from where he is for any injuries. "May I ask what kind of stuff have you gotten into?" He asks seeming satisfied that he sees no injury.

"Well I met two new people." Near says wording his words carefully right now. He may trust the Shadows but Mello and Matt should decide if the Shadows know that they are wolves.

"Oh?" Andrew raises an eyebrow. "Please do explain more."

"Well I recently met them." Near begins. "There's Mello. He has blonde hair and he may have a bit of a temper sometimes he is a good guy to those that he cares for. He even has helped with bullies."

"I like him so far." Andrew nods.

"Then there's Matt. He has red hair and he is more laid back. He is friends with Mello and is willing to help me with bullies when Mello isn't there." Near continues.

"They sound like good people." Andrew says. "When do we get to meet them?"

"Well that will have to wait. They had to return to their family for a bit." Near explains.

"Oh? Did they leave already?" Andrew questions and Near nods. "Well then when you can you should bring them here. We want to meet these new friends of yours."

"Will do." Near agrees.

"Is that all?" Andrew asks.

"Pretty much." Near nods.

"Well then. How's school?" Andrew decides to keep the chat going and knows that the others are also listening or working.

"School's fine." Near tells him. "I'm still doing pretty good." He tells him and begins to talk about some of his classes. He pauses when a woman comes from deeper in the building calling that some food has been made getting everyone's attention.

The woman has wavy black hair that reaches down to rest on her shoulders in length. She has strong blue eyes, tan skin and a Korean accent. She is wearing a black leather jacket, a black crop top and black short shorts with knee high dark brown boots. She is known as the fastest motorcyclist in the entire gang and she is actually quite proud of that title. She notices Near and grins. "Nia!" She dashes over to behind the couch and hugs him. "It's so good to see you." She is also known to make little nicknames for everyone and Nia is the one that she has given Near.

"It's nice to see you too Amy." Near greets back patting one of her arms.

Amy hugs him for a moment longer then she releases him. "You want to join us for some food?" She asks.

"That sounds nice." Near agrees.

Those that want food head off to the kitchen where it sits on the island for people to dish up from. Once they are dished up they eat where they want though most are in the main room including Near.

They all talk about this and that generally whatever comes to mind. All while they eat the delicious food though yeah they do make sure to not talk with a mouthful.

Though once it starts to become late Andrew turns to Near who had been talking to a few other members.

"You staying?" Andrew asks getting Near's attention. "We still have your room and everything."

"That would be nice." Near agrees and he gets up along with Andrew.

They head out to one of the cars then Andrew drives him to the nearby housing for the Shadows.

Near leans back in the passenger seat feeling a little tired causing him to yawn slightly.

"Big day huh?" Andrew asks noticing.

"Slightly." Near responds.

"Well it'll be good for you to get some rest." Andrew tells him pulling up to the apartment complex that the Shadows own.

"Thanks for the ride." Near says as Andrew parks the car.

"No problem." Andrew responds. "Get some good rest."

"Will do." Near gets out and Andrew probably has a few last things to do so he stays in the car pulling out his phone. He heads up to where his apartment is going inside. He looks around knowing that it is cleaned though they try to mostly leave it in how he has left it. He is usually pretty clean save for some toys or puzzles laying around. He heads to where his bedroom is and finds the plush bed neatly made. He climbs in under the white soft blankets and is asleep pretty quickly.

…

Matt who is in wolf form goes through a hole of a hollow tree curling up inside there for the night. "I'll make it the rest of the way there tomorrow." He yawns to himself before falling asleep. He awakens and glances outside still a little groggy from still waking up. He sees that the sun is up and he gets up stepping out of the tree. He shakes himself before lowering his front half in a stretch with a yawn. He rises from the stretch and decides to keep going wanting to eat but too lazy to hunt right now. He makes it and hurries towards the fresh kill pile and picks out a squirrel to eat. He settles down nearby and digs in because he is starving. He finishes an licks his jowls as he looks up only to notice Light is approaching him. He waits watching as the brown wolf approaches until he stops slightly in front of the red wolf. "What can I do for you?" He asks politely.

"Me and my mate wish to talk to you." Light tells him.

"Um. Ok." Matt gets to his paws and he follows Light hoping that they haven't found out the truth just yet. He doubts that it would be good if they have learned of Near.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

Matt sits down in wolf form in the alphas den facing L and Light. "So what's up?" He asks.

"We would like to know if you know what is going on outside of the packs territory." L says watching Matt.

Matt tilts his head. "Well I mean it's been pretty peaceful." He says.

"What about when you went to inform Mello to return?" Light asks.

"He was still living in the same place. Alone." Matt informs them.

"Did anything seem different? On any day did you encounter trouble?" L asks.

Matt glances down as he thinks a little. "Hm. Well the only thing I can think of is some human thing. I accidentally found a bully situation and I helped the human." He says. "It was just because bullying is wrong." He looks back to the two.

"Understandable." Light says. "Was that it?"

"What exactly are you looking for?" Matt asks. "Maybe it might help me figure out what you're looking for?"

"Just anything that seemed different or out of place." L says. "Anything you can think of."

"Well Mello smelled like humans but he explained that he was getting involved with a human school." Matt says thinking quickly. He's not fully lying but he knows that they need something and if he just straight up lies completely they will know. "I suggested he not smell of humans when he comes back."

"I see." Light nods.

"Is that all that he told you?" L asks.

"Did something happen?" Matt asks worried now.

"Not yet." Light says. "But something seems different about Mello. So we are trying to figure it out before we confront him about it."

Matt blinks. "Different?"

"Yes. Something has made him seem happier. We just want to make sure we know what it is. We have the packs safety to consider." Light says.

Matt pauses as he knows what it is that has made Mello happier.

"You know what it is don't you?" L asks.

Matt knows that he can't worm his way out of this. "He believes he may have found an imprint. He spoke to me saying he hasn't said anything yet to the one he believes might be an imprint. He hasn't really confirmed it but he believes it might be an imprint."

"An imprint?" Light says a little quietly glancing down for a moment. "Well. That would explain it." He looks back up. "Alright. Have you noticed a white wolf while you were out?" He asks.

Matt feels confused. "White wolf? No." He responds honestly.

"Alright. That will be all." L says.

"Okay." Matt heads out of the den.

Light turns to L. "So? What do you think?" He asks.

"There isn't much else to say about it. At least the imprint doesn't involve a white wolf." L says.

"Then who does it involve?" Light asks.

"Well if Mello has not confirmed it yet we cannot say. He may be wanting to confirm it before he lets us know. It's obviously probably not anyone in the pack which might be why he wants to confirm it before actually saying anything." L says. "I am seventy percent sure."

"And he only said something to Matt because Matt would have noticed something was up." Light nods.

"And he would have asked Matt to keep quiet… But Matt knows that he can't do so with us." L meets Light's eyes. "But for now we should not say anything. It doesn't involve the white wolf and when Mello confirms it he knows to let us know who it is. So right now we don't have that to worry about."

"At least we have some answers." Light agrees. "So yeah we should switch our focus on figuring out who this white wolf is."

"Yes." L nods.

…

Matt notices Mello and heads over to him. "Yo Mels." He greets and lays down facing the blonde wolf who is already laying down enjoying some sun.

Mello turns to the other. "Hey Matt. How's it going?" He greets.

"It's going okay." Matt responds.

Mello looks to him hopeful and Matt understands quickly.

"He was fine when I left. I even checked on him before I left." Matt assures the other quietly. "He said that he'll be visiting some friends that won't let anything happen to him. He assures me that he trusts them and I left."

"That's good." Mello sighs in relief.

"I need to be honest with you." Matt says.

Mello looks at Matt expectantly.

"L and Light talked to me when I got back." Matt says and instantly Mello gets defensive.

"What the hell did you tell them?" Mello asks still quiet.

"They don't actually know about Near. You know I had to say something. I Said that you were going to a human school and that you may have found an imprint but you haven't confirmed it. That's it I promise." Matt tells his friend. "You have to think of who we are talking about."

Mello looks away.

"Mels…" Matt begins.

"You're sure that is all that you said?" Mello asks.

"I swear by it." Matt confirms.

Mello closes his eyes. "I'm a little pissed you mentioned the imprint." He says then opens his eyes. "But if you didn't say anything more than that then fine. It is the alphas we are talking about." He turns to Matt with a slight glare. "But I would definitely wrestle with you to pin you for that." He says.

After all as wolves a fight for dominance is done by fighting and who ever pins the other is the winner proving to be stronger and more dominant.

Matt likes to seem as strong as possible especially to impress the lady wolves so being beat would definitely make him feel like he was proven to be weak. He yips slightly at this.

"But it might seem suspicious if I do. So you're lucky." Mello says knowing that it would have been a good way to get back at Matt but he knows that he can't bring suspicion back to himself. He figures that if L and Light know it's an imprint then they will back off unless it is a threat to the pack.

After all it's an imprint meaning that if it truly is an imprint then it is fate for them to be together. So wolves will usually not try to tear imprinted mates apart though he knows that if who he may have imprinted upon is revealed then the alphas might worry about it.

If the truth of werewolves being real gets out then there might be hunters that will try to kill them. So that is why they all try to stay out of human matters and live outside of human cities.

"For now just be natural." Mello says. "By the way. How's it going with your lady?" He changes the subject speaking normally.

Matt glances away. "Well." He says speaking normally as well. "My lady?"

"Matt. I can see it." Mello tells him in a knowing tone.

"Fine. I like someone." Matt huffs.

"You gonna tell her?" Mello questions.

"Mm. Maybe." Matt hums softly.

"I think you should." Mello jabs his paw into Matt's shoulder.

"Maybe I will." Matt smiles at him.

"Well let me know when ya do." Mello tells him.

"Promise." Matt confirms. "You too."

"We'll see." Mello smirks.

Matt yelps. "What!?"

Mello just laughs at this.

AN:

Here is the chapter early since this weekend I won't be able to really post. I'll be in Jasper after all.

I hope you are enjoying so far!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Mello.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

Near approaches Andrew who is currently sitting on one of the couches in the Shadows base going through some papers. "Andrew?"

"Hm?" Andrew turns since Near is by the back of the couch. "Ah greetings Near. What can I do for you?"

Near places his arms crossed on the back to the couch. "Can I ask you about some love advice?"

Andrew doesn't even notice when the stapled papers in his hand drop the ground luckily being the only thing he was holding.

…

Mello heads out of the den and stretches with a yawn. He straightens then shakes himself out since he's in wolf form.

Once that is done he looks around himself at the packs home to see what has changed in the time he decided to take a nap in.

He ends up looking up to the sky. "I probably should return to Near soon huh." He says under his breath then he lowers his head and turns to spot L and Light heading out.

L and Light are accompanied by a black wolf with hazel eyes.

This wolf is named Max.

Mello wonders where they are going and what they are doing but he stays where he is for now. He watches them leave then he turns away wondering how Near is doing.

…

"Love advice?" Andrew questions.

Near nods. "Yeah." He hopes over the back of the couch to sit next to Andrew and he turns to meet his eyes again. "Love advice."

"Oh our son is growing up!" Andrew says with a smile. "It's almost too much."

Near slightly shakes his head with a chuckle. "So you'll help?"

"I can do my best." Andrew confirms. "So lets begin."

"Thank you." Near says gratefully.

"One condition."

Near blinks then tilts his head in question.

"You bring this special someone to come meet us before you two get serious." Andrew says still smiling.

Near nods. "That's a promise." He confirms.

….

Light looks up and over to L who has his nose to the ground looking around quickly sorting through each scent. He turns to Max who is also sniffing around quickly going through what each smell is.

It is well known that Max is one of the best trackers in the pack so it makes sense for them to bring him along on this.

They don't want to cause any panic unless it becomes necessary.

Light turns back to continue doing what the other two are doing. He knows that they need to focus on the task at hand.

Right now they are looking around parts of the territory for signs of a possible unknown wolf that could turn out to be the white wolf.

Light wonders if the feeling of the wolf being off as described might be because the wolf is evil despite a coat of white that represents purity.

Though right now they can only speculate about things so it's better to be safe than sorry.

Neither of them pick up anything unusual so they move on to get closer to the border.

They know that if an unknown wolf is here then the wolf would have had to cross the border to get inside. This is why they know that it is best to check around the borders right now. They follow the border keeping alert for any scents that seem off to them or even unknown.

L and Light know that they shouldn't be gone too much longer or else the pack might worry.

L raises his head to look straight ahead catching Light's attention.

Light raises his head as well and turns to his mate. "Something up?" He asks causing L to turn to him.

Max raises his head hearing this conversation and waits listening.

"No. I'm just thinking." L admits.

Light moves over closer to L. "What is it?" He asks as he makes it to his mates side.

"It doesn't matter if we find anything or not. We'll have to increase border patrols." L says turning back to ahead of himself. "We cannot wait until we smell what might be the wolf already passed our borders. It is much safer for the pack if we can intercept the wolf before he or she makes it past the borders if possible."

Light glances to where L is looking with half open eyes. "I know." He responds. "But it is what must be done."

"I am also wondering if we should inform the pack." L slightly glances down and Light turns to him.

There are a few moments of silence then Light presses himself against his love.

"It might have to happen. But we must do what must be done. And you're right." Light says and L turns to meet his eyes. "Even if we don't find anything we should increase patrols. Which means that the pack will want to know what is going on."

L nods. "Yes." He turns away again. "Well for now lets continue on our way. We have ground to cover." He begins moving again.

"Right." Light looks over his shoulder and sees that Max is coming to follow while still keeping alert. He turns away and begins moving as well.

All of them hoping that they don't find anything on this little search.

As suspected they don't find anything so they head back to the packs home then once there L climbs the announcement rock to stand at the top looking like the true alpha he is.

L tilts his head back and howls to call the pack together as Light moves to join him on the announcement rock.

Light hangs back a little but stays in view as he lets L speak for now.

The pack gathers wondering what is going on and they look up to their alphas all able to see that even outsiders would be able to tell that the two are the alphas here.

Once the pack has gathered L begins making sure his voice can be heard clearly.

"Our dear pack. We have some news that is to be shared." L begins making the pack mutter in wonder but they are quickly shushed into silence as L continues. "There has been a vision. One that could easily be a threat. This vision included a white wolf that had something off about it. It is not known what it is but we must be on our guard. We will be increasing patrols and any sign of even a scent of another wolf anywhere even near the territory must be reported at once!"

"Yes alpha!" The pack call to assure the alpha that they understand.

"Good. Then a patrol must be set out as soon as possible. That is all." L turns and with Light following he gets off of the announcement rock letting the pack disperse to talk amongst themselves.

"Wow." Matt gasps coming over to Mello who turns to him. "Things are getting crazy."

"A little." Mello nods then he hears someone coming over and he turns to find Light.

"Mello." Light greets. "You are thinking of leaving back to where you have your place are you not?" He asks as he settles down next to the blonde wolf.

"I have been thinking about soon. Gotta protect the other part of the packs territory." Mello responds.

"Yes. And if you find anything on the white wolf over there I want you to inform us immediately." Light tells him.

"I will." Mello agrees. "I'll leave in the morning."

Light nods. "Have a safe trip back." He gets up and heads off with that.

"So you're going back so soon huh?" Matt says teasingly.

Mello turns to him a little annoyed. "Yeah of course. And you know why." He gets up. "I'm going to get a snack." He heads towards the fresh kill pile and Matt watches him go.

Matt turns and notices Linda sitting alone so he gets up and goes over to her. He settles next to her. "Hey."

"Mello leaving soon?" Linda asks.

"In the morning." Matt responds.

Linda nods then leans against Matt who lets her.

There is a few moments of silence between them before Matt decides to break it.

"Say Linda?"

"Yes?"

Matt swallows harshly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

"Will you maybe be my mate?" Matt asks glancing away feeling a little embarrassed.

After a moment of silence Matt begins to worry that the answer will be a no.

"Of course!" Linda says happily. "I would be glad to be your mate!"

Matt sighs in relief then nuzzles the other wolf. "That makes me so happy." He doesn't even see that Mello is watching them.

Mello has a squirrel in front of him but he watches as Matt and Linda snuggle together. He turns away wondering when and if his relationship with Near might be that way one day. "I hope soon." He says and he will admit that looking at others with their mates make him a little jealous now that he might have found his mate he is meant to be with. He used to not even care about the whole mate thing until he met Near if he's honest. He starts to dig into the squirrel. He's going to need his strength for the journey back… back to see Near.

….

Near heads to his room as it begins to get dark outside. He crawls into bed snuggling underneath the covers. "I wonder when Mello will come back." He says to himself then finds himself drifting off into sleep. He opens his eyes to find himself walking along a cliff area.

"You coming?"

He turns to see Mello in wolf form up ahead waiting for him. "Yeah." He heads to follow Mello as they climb further and further upwards making him wonder if they are on some kind of mountain.

Mello suddenly seems to start to get further and further away making Near start to worry.

"Mello! Wait!" He reaches out towards the wolf when suddenly the ground crumbles from underneath him. "AH!" He reaches up hoping for something solid to grab a hold of. His eyes widen as he sees Mello being held back by two dark figures making him just have to watch as Near falls. He closes his eyes tightly then with a gasp his eyes snap open making him see his ceiling above his head. He is in a slightly cold sweat and panting slightly. He sits up a little slowly and glances around himself confirming that it is indeed his room at the Shadows housing. "It was just a dream." He sighs in relief. "It just felt so real. It was like we were really there together… Must have been because it looked so realistic." He reasons with himself. He turns to his alarm clock and sees that it is around four fifty am. "Might as well try to sleep some more." He lays down to attempt to go back into the dreamland but finds it won't be so easy this time.

….

Mello is laying outside in the open in the packs home and he glances up to the sky as he can see it begin to change color as the sun begins to rise.

"Can't sleep?"

Mello turns to find Matt. "You're up early." He comments.

"So are you. But I guess I wanted to catch you before you left." Matt sits down next to Mello.

Mello turns back to the rising sun. "I couldn't get back to sleep." He admits. "Not after that dream."

"Dream?" Matt asks raising his ears in slight interest.

Mello shakes his head. "Never mind that. Why did you want to catch me before I left?" He turns back to Matt.

"Well me and Linda are a thing." Matt admits.

Mello nods. "Imprinted mates. Good for you." He turns away.

Matt frowns. "Okay spill." He demands. "Something is bothering you." He taps his front paw against the ground as if a way to make sure Mello knows that he can't worm his way out of this.

Mello sighs softly. "It's the dream." He admits. "I felt like I was connected to Near in it. We were climbing a cliff mountain of some kind. Near fell and I was held back so I could only watch him fall because the ground under him had crumbled… Then I woke up." His ears fold back against his head. "I couldn't sleep after that."

"Just more proof to me."

The two turn and Mello's ears perk up only for their eyes to land on Jay.

Jay moves closer. "I wanted to speak with you before you left." He explains.

"What is it? And What do you mean more proof?" Mello asks feeling a little confused as he rises to a sitting position.

"You see every so often imprinted mates can share a dream." Jay explains sitting a little in front of Mello but a little off to the side as if to be a little diagonal from him. "It isn't at all often but when it does happen we feel more connected to our imprinted mate." He explains making Mello glance down almost thoughtfully. "Youngling." He says getting Mello's attention again. "Never underestimate an imprint. Good luck." He stands then turns heading off.

Mello watches him go for a few moments surprised then he smiles softly. "Thank you Jay." He says mostly to himself then he gets up to his paws. "Well. I should be going." He turns to Matt. "Remember to treat Linda well."

"Don't worry about that." Matt assures him with a smile. "I wouldn't dream of treating my imprinted mate horribly."

Mello smiles a little more. "That's the Matt I know. You're always loyal to those you care for."

Matt grins. "I'll see you next time we end up running into each other or visit each other."

"Yes. See you whenever." Mello then turns and slightly jogs excitedly out of the packs home to begin the journey back to Near.

Matt watches and only speaks when Mello leaves the packs home so he can no longer be seen. "And I know that Near is in good paws with a mate like you." He says to himself knowingly.

Mello's journey takes him quite a while so he rests in his house to wait for the next day. He realizes it's a school day and decides that he will pick Near up to walk him to school.

The next day…

Mello goes over to Near's place smiling but frowns slightly when he doesn't smell any fresh scents of Near. He knocks on the door and waits for an answer yet none comes making a flash of worry go through him. "Near?" He questions but still nothing. He listens intently but doesn't even hear the shower. "Maybe he's at school." He tries to reason with himself so he runs to school and begins looking around for Near just wanting to find him. "Come on. Where are you?" He questions himself. He pauses and closes his eyes then he takes a deep breath through his nose searching for Near's scent. He opens his eyes in determination as he picks up on the scent and he moves following it like an invisible trail leading him along where Near's scent is. He looks up as the scent gets stronger and he can see Near up ahead. "Near!"

Near turns in surprise then smiles. "Mello!" He greets to the blonde who skids to a stop only to pull him into a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Mello responds as Near returns the hug.

"Mello." Near says as soon as the hug is broken. "There is something we must discuss."

Mello's face falls to worry. "Is everything alright?" He asks.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

Near smiles in an assuring way. "It's okay. Just some friends of mine who I see as family want to meet you. I could take you there after school today."

Mello relaxes glad that things are alright. "Sure." He agrees smiling at Near.

The bell rings indicating that it is time to get to class.

"Let's go. Don't want to be late." Near says and Mello nods.

"Right."

With Near in the lead they head off to class.

By the time that lunch rolls around they decide to hang out together in the field laying on their backs side by side enjoying the nice weather.

"You know I had a strange nightmare." Mello begins.

Near turns his head to look to the other who continues.

"We were climbing a cliff mountain of some kind. You fell and I was held back so I could only watch you fall because the ground under him had crumbled… Then I woke up. I couldn't sleep after that." Mello explains making Near blink in surprise. "It was strange because I felt like I was actually connected to you."

Near sits up slightly and turns more towards Mello. "Mello. I had the same dream!"

Mello slightly sits up as well turning to look to Near in surprise. "You did?"

Near nods. "Yeah."

There are a few moments of silence as Mello comes to realize that this really does mean that he is imprinted with Near.

"That's interesting." Near glances away thoughtfully.

"I think it's a good interesting." Mello says and glances up to the sky smiling softly to himself. He glances to where movement catches his eye and he sees some bullies who seem to be contemplating on whether to move towards Near specifically or not. He looks right at them and the leader meets his gaze as he narrows his eyes in warning. He recognizes these bullies that he had beaten before so by now they should know not to mess with him.

The bullies hurry back into the school with the leader looking pissed off.

Mello smirks wanting to laugh at this.

…. After school…

Mello heads over to Near. "Ready?" He asks noticing that Near seems to have everything.

"Yup." Near nods.

"Alrighty then. Let's go." Mello and Near head off with that.

A teacher watches them and smiles softly to herself. "It's good to see that boy finally has a friend." She says softly to herself.

"So what are your friends like?" Mello asks glancing to Near as they head off on their way.

"They can be pretty intimidating but they are actually really nice." Near says. "They are especially kind to those that they care for."

"Like you?" Mello states more than asks.

Near smiles and nods. "Yup. Like me. So they wanted to meet you because they wanted to make sure that they will not mind me hanging out with you. You know how family can be like. Though I am sure that you'll pass and they'll like you."

Mello almost grins upon hearing this. "It's good you have such confidence in me." He compliments.

Near laughs softly. "Of course I do. You've proven yourself to me and I don't see why you won't prove yourself to them as well."

Mello smiles a little more and they soon begin talking about whatever topic comes to mind.

Then finally Near speaks. "We are here."

Mello looks to the main base and notices how it looks making realization dawn upon him in shock. "A gang?" He looks to Near questioningly as they pause in their walking.

Near nods then turns to Mello as he speaks to the blonde. "But they aren't your typical gang." He begins to explain. "You see they do things like that they don't kill unless necessary."

"That is interesting. It isn't like any other gang at all." Mello says a little surprised.

"Now come on. They are waiting inside." Near takes the lead again to go into the building.

"This is going to be interesting." Mello whispers under his breath to himself then he moves following Near to head inside of the building silently wondering how this will go. He continues to follow Near as Near knows where it is that he is going in here.

"I've brought a friend!" Near slightly calls and soon they are entering the main room in which the people turn to look to them.

"Who is your friend?" A rather buff looking man questions as he moves closer.

"This is Mello." Near gestures to the blonde.

"Nice to meet you." Mello nods in greeting.

"Well come inside." A man stands from the couch.

Mello and Near move more into the room and settle next to each other on a couch by the man who settles back onto the couch.

A woman wearing a black sports bra and space printed jean short shorts. She has a tiny waist and dark eyeshadow. She is also carrying a tray with a tea pot and cups. "Anyone want some tea?" She offers.

"Sure. Tea sounds good." The man that had invited Mello more inside says.

The woman places a cup on the table closest to the man then pours some tea for him. She turns to Near and Mello. "Oh? Who is this?"

"This is Mello." Near explains. "A friend."

The woman smiles softly. "I see." She says almost softly. "Do you want some tea you two?"

"That sounds nice." Mello agrees.

"Sure. A little bit wouldn't hurt." Near also agrees.

The two get their own cups.

"Thank you." Mello and Near say.

"No problem boys." The woman says. "Oh and it's nice to meet you Mello. My name is Cyra."

"Nice to meet you." Mello raises the cup up to take a drink not showing interest in even so much as hitting on Cyra.

"Well enjoy the tea." Cyra says turning to the other members currently in the room. She then passes the tea tray to another member before turning and meets the man on the couch's eyes and she nods softly in understanding. She turns to Near who is finishing his tea as he was thirsty. "Hey Near." She says as Near puts his cup down.

Near blinks turning to Cyra questioningly.

"Want to help bake some muffins?" Cyra offers smiling.

"Sure." Near smiles. He likes to bake muffins because it's what he can bake the best. He turns to Mello. "You'll be okay here for a little bit?" He asks.

"Yup." Mello assures him. "Go make some delicious muffins."

Near gets up and heads off with Cyra.

Once the two are gone the man on the couch turns to Mello.

"My names Andrew."

Mello turns to Andrew and is about to say something in greeting but Andrew speaks again before Mello can say a word.

"So you're a wolf huh?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

Mello blinks in shock and whips his head to Andrew. His mind becomes a mess wondering how Andrew was able to tell this information about him without any signs. He then panics that his ears and or tail showed themselves. He tries to figure out what to say as he opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He's never had some just know seemingly off the bat like this and he's never heard of any other wolf who has experienced this. He snaps his mouth shut not fully sure what to say.

"I grew around wolves. I may be a human but I've learned a lot about them. And from my past I can now tell a wolf just by looking in their eyes." Andrew says with a slight chuckle. "Your eyes are very slightly narrowed which is a trait that wolves carry. No normal human would notice this let alone make the connection and to wolves it's just a normal thing. Plus I can just see the wolf in you like to me just looking at you I know you are a wolf. Another bonus to having grown up around wolves."

"So what will you do now that you know this?" Mello asks trying to remain calm.

"It depends on you." Andrew answers.

Mello raises an eyebrow at Andrew almost questioningly.

"I want you to answer at least one question." Andrew begins.

"Shoot." Mello agrees.

Andrew looks right into Mello's eyes. "Alright answer me this. Is Near an imprint to you?"

"Without a doubt." Mello responds without any hesitance. "But humans don't go as fast as wolves in relationships so I'll try to make any moves in the human way. I don't want to risk scaring him off by suddenly shoving it onto him."

Andrew smiles. "I see. Then I know that you will treat him well." He nods. "But don't underestimate Near okay? He is stronger than he looks."

"He is really strong." Mello agrees. "It's amazing."

Andrew smiles a little more.

…..

Near hums softly as he mixes the batter to the muffins. He hopes that Mello will like them as it will be Mello's first time tasting them.

"So. The new boy huh?" Cyra asks raising an eyebrow.

Near blushes softly. "Not like that."

"Yet?" Cyra leans closer making Near smile.

"Yet." Near says in agreement making Cyr a chuckle.

"Well after tasting your muffins I'm sure you'll land him no problem." Cyra gently elbows him making Near laugh softly. "Now let's get these bad boys done."

"Definitely." Near agrees.

Later…

Near and Cyra bring out the muffins and the rest of the Shadows are eager to get one.

Near grabs two and heads over to Mello. "Here. Try one." He offers.

"Thanks." Mello takes it and Near sits on the couch next to him. He takes a bite and can't help the soft breathy moan at the delicious taste. He finishes what's in his mouth before speaking turning to the boy next to him. "Wow. You really make the best muffins." He compliments.

Andrew chuckles. "He sure does." He says then continues to eat his own muffin.

"Thanks." Near says then he takes a bite of his own muffin.

The two hung out there until it began to get late.

"We can stay in the rooming building tonight." Near offers.

"Sure." Mello agrees. "That sounds good to me. Lead the way."

"I can take you there." Andrew offers getting to his feet followed by the other two. "It is indeed a good time to call it a night. Would you two like a ride to school tomorrow.

"We can decide that in the morning." Mello says with a slight stretch.

"Alright. Probably had a big day and just want to rest huh?" Andrew asks.

"I'm sure it was a big day for Mello." Near says and Mello crosses his arms over his chest but glares playfully at Near.

"I'm sure it was." Andrew laughs. "Let's get going then shall we?"

The two follow Andrew to a sleek black car and soon are pulling up to the apartment complex in which Andrew parks the car.

Mello glances to the building taking it in before following Near and Andrew to inside the complex. He glances around and admits that so far it looks like a nice place.

"Here is my place." Near says stopping in front of the door.

"I can show Mello to one not being used tonight." Andrew offers causing the two to turn to him.

"I can sleep on the couch or something. Don't worry about it." Mello assures him as he has a feeling that even though Andrew understands the imprint there is still the moments of hesitation to just give Near up. He can sense that Near is like a son to the gang so he's sure he should expect something like this.

"Alright. Well good night kids." Andrew says then heads on down the hall.

"You too." The two respond then Near lets him and Mello into his place.

Mello glances around. "Not bad." He compliments closing the door behind himself.

"The entire building is owned by the Shadows." Near explains. "So only the Shadows stay here."

"That sounds reasonable." Mello turns to Near. "Say Near."

"Yes?" Near turns to the blonde.

"There is something I want to ask you." Mello moves closer keeping his gaze locked with Nears and Near tilts his head slightly. "You see there is something special about my kind. Now don't feel like this will make you have to say yes. It's something called an imprint. It lets us know who our intended mate is and… You're my imprint." He watches Near expression finding an adorable slight blush. "So I ask would you like to be my mate or whatever you humans call it." He asks a slight blush dusting his own cheeks.

Near moves forward and hugs Mello happily. "I would be happy to!" He agrees.

Mello smiles and wraps his arms around his mate. "Thank you Near." He closes his eyes feeling complete. "Thank you. Mate."

…

"This has to be reported. It cannot continue!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

Mello and Near decided to get a ride from Andrew to school today. They've been staying with the Shadows for the past day or two.

When the Shadows were informed that they are together they accepted it but Mello was given looks and he knew that it meant that if he hurts Near then he will feel their wrath.

Mello doesn't plan on hurting Near though not now not ever. He currently is letting his ears and tail be seen and waves his tail at Near playfully while Near tried to grab it but Mello would pull away.

It's just a little game that is just to pass the time and Andrew slightly chuckles at this.

When they arrive Mello quickly turns his ears and tail invisible.

"Thanks for the ride." Mello thanks Andrew as he and Near grab their stuff.

"No problem. You two have a good day at school." Andrew assures them.

"Thanks. And we will do our best." Near assures him then hopes out of the car.

"I'll do my best to keep him safe like I have been doing. Don't worry. No one is hurting my mate and getting away with it." Mello assures Andrew then he gets out closing the back door only to follow Near into school.

"I hope you keep your word on that." Andrew says. "I have no doubts that it will be put to the test with this place." He turns away and begins to drive to the Shadows main base.

As Mello and Near walk down the halls side by side no bullies seem to dare to approach but instead glare for now.

Mello beams with pride at this and they walk down the hall.

Another day at school.

"But it says to add the sodium chloride to it." Mello says looking up from the book to start reading the chemicals in front of them.

"You skipped ahead by accident." Near points out. "I think you misread the chemicals." He had agreed to help Mello in his science class during lunch break since Mello still needs to be trying to pass his classes like he wants to get out of school if he is to be seen like a human or so Near has told him.

"What?" Mello looks down to the book. "If I did then it's because I'm not used to advanced human writing." He admits quietly.

"You're smart. Don't worry. You're doing much better than others especially any that I've helped." Near assures him. "Now. Let's look over the instructions again."

"You've helped some?" Mello turns to Near.

"Only a few times. They were desperate and so they asked me." Near explains. "I agreed and though it took a few tries they got it and passed their classes. This is your first try and you've almost gotten everything correct."

Mello smiles. "Thanks." He turns back to the book. "You're really kind. That's a great trait to have."

"Thanks." Near says with a smile.

The teacher smiles and nods in approval at what she sees as a blossoming friendship between the two. She turns away to go back to grading some tests that she needs to hand back tomorrow.

Near and Mello get the mixture correct and they create a beautiful glowing mixture.

"It's so cool." Mello says lowering his head closer to the desk to check out the flask with glowing liquid.

Near chuckles softly. "Now you know the final results of that mixture." He says.

Mello grins. "I might actually like this."

Near shakes his head softly but is still smiling.

The bell rings making Mello jump as he had momentarily forgotten about that.

"Let's clean this up." Near says. "It's time for class."

"Yeah okay." Mello nods in agreement so they clean up only to head off to make sure they are ready for next class then to head to that class.

….. The end of the day rolls around and Mello hurries to go to Near who turns only to smile as Mello approaches.

"Hey." Near greets.

"Hey." Mello greets back.

"We can go to my place today." Near offers. "Shall we go?"

"Sure." Mello nods and they head towards the front entrance. He begins to get a bad feeling about this like they shouldn't be heading out. 'If it's bullies then I'll fucking beat them to a bloody pulp if I have to.' He thinks to himself clenching his teeth. 'But they had better not come after Near today.' His thoughts continue and this feeling grows as they approach the front entrance. He swears he got a whiff of a familiar wolf scent making him feel a little confused only to shake his head telling himself that there is no way. He takes the lead as they head through the entrance to ensure any bullies stay away. He glances to one side looking out for bullies but no one is even looking at them making him frown a little confused.

"Huh?" Near glances around noticing to the others. "Something happen?" He turns to follow their gaze only to tilt his head wondering about what he sees.

Mello turns and his eyes widen as he notices who is at the entrance to the school. His heart sinks as he has a bad feeling especially seeing as to who is at the entrance with one leaning against a nearby wall leaving the other standing.

They both have their arms crossed over their chests looking right at him.

"Run." Mello hisses at Near not sure what else to do. He doesn't want to just pretend to not know Near because it would break both of their hearts to have that happen.

"Who are you?"

Mello glances back at Near's words and sees that Near is looking at two others that have stepped to block their way. He turns back to the two at the entrance. He takes a deep breath then heads over to them and the two behind them move getting Near to go as well. He stops in front of the two. "L. Light." He has his head slightly down as to show respect without making things look suspicious. "Alphas." He greets in a quieter voice since humans are nearby.

Near turns upon hearing this and he picks up on that these people are a part of Mello's pack.

Light pushes himself away from the tree to stand next to his mat letting his arms hang at his sides. "Come with us." He looks to Near. "Both of you."

Mello clenches his teeth. He has to do something. "Why him as well?" He asks.

L gives him a knowing look and all hopes Mello had of getting Near out of this is chased away.

They follow the two alphas with the other two members following.

Mello is at least glad that they all look human.

Near looks to Mello in worry of what is going to happen… But Mello can't look at Near… Not when he might get hurt because of him.

Mello clenches his hands into fists. He knew he should have stayed away even if it pained him because Near is his imprinted mate. He should have done it not for his sake but for Near's sake. He can't believe that now both of them might have to pay a price for this.

Near's worry rises upon seeing that Mello can't look at him blaming himself for whatever is going to happen. "Mello…" He whispers to himself out of worry.

They make it to Mello's place before they slow to a stop.

For a few moments neither L nor Light turn to look to the two.

Mello dips his head in respect. "Alphas. Please if you would-"

"SILENCE!" Light demands of him making Mello snap his mouth closed and taking a step and the most of a step back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

Light turns to look to Mello while L shifts enough to glance back to him. "Do you even understand what you are doing?" He questions Mello.

Mello nods. "Yes. Yes I do. And I can assure you that there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Fool!" Light snaps. "Why do you think we stay in hiding!? Why we let humans believe that we are nothing but myths!? Why we cannot allow humans to know the truth?"

"If you would alpha-" Mello begins but stops when Light snaps again.

"NO! It seems like you have begun to forget your respect to the higher ups." Light tells him sharply.

L, who has been silently watching observing the scene, brings a hand to rest his thumb against his bottom lip staying silent.

"Excuse me."

The person who has spoken up make almost everyone turn in at least slight surprise.

Near moves forward looking right at Light. "But maybe this could all be cleared up if we explain what has happened. What lead things to here and all." He says. "I'm sure that you'd understand then surely."

Light walks over to Near and stands in front of him as they lock gazes. He slightly growls as Near shows no fear but he reminds himself that this is a human. "You wouldn't understand. You're a human. It'll be best if you stay out of this and await for us to decide what we are going to do with you." He turns away and heads back to L knowing that humans don't really work the same as wolves.

Mello slightly takes a step closer to Near. "I don't care what you do to me but I won't let you hurt him." He says a little sharply.

Light stops and glares over his shoulder with a growl. "You dare to give us that tone at a time like this? Is that a challenge?"

"I will try if it means that Near will be protected!" Mello says in warning.

Light spins to face Mello angered and growling. "You've forgotten your place!" He tenses as if about to start a fight with Mello.

"Wait!" Near says recognizing how dangerous this situation is becoming. "You need to understand that he saved me starting from when we first met!"

Light is about to charge when suddenly L takes a few steps forward now facing Mello and Near throwing his hand that had been at his lips to in front of his mate. He turns to his raven mate slightly questioningly.

Out of instinct Mello quickly moves in front of Near protectively and he keeps alert for anyone trying to approach them.

"Human." L begins and Near slightly peers over Mello's shoulder. "How did you come to know the truth?" He asks keeping his attention on Near.

"The first time I met Mello he was in wolf form. I accidentally ran into him running from bullies. He chased them off. I didn't think I'd see him again but he came as he explained reasoning that it would be one last time. But he couldn't stay away. It wasn't until he chased off some bullies again that it hit me that he and the wolf were the same. We went to my place and since I knew the truth he confirmed he was a wolf. But I wouldn't tell anyone. No one else knows I promise."

"Andrew found out on his own but he grew up around wolves." Mello adds. "I don't think I really told you that."

"Mate." Light says watching L. "We need to do what is right. Right for the pack."

"And we will." L responds lowering his arm to his side. "We have to think for the good of the pack." He moves forward towards Mello and Near.

Mello tenses and Light watches waiting to join in if needed.

L gives a signal to two nearby wolves knowing to take precautions.

The two wolves move in and pull Mello away restraining him.

Mello fights against the two trying to throw them off as L now stands in front of Near. "Don't you dare hurt him!" He growls in warning.

L begins to reach one hand towards Near and Near tenses wondering if he might have to fight even if he won't stand a chance against the other.

"NEAR!" Mello almost howls in concern that the other is going to get hurt and he feels like it's all his fault that this is happening. "RUN MATE!"

L's hand comes to rest upon Near's head making everyone blink in surprise.

"Mate?" Light questions taking a step closer

"What is best for the pack." L says keeping his eyes on Near. "You must understand that. Human or not you need to understand that what we do is best for everyone in our pack."

Near would nod but he isn't sure he should really move right now. "I understand that." He assures the other.

L smiles softly at this. "Then tell me human." He knows that Near understands that he could easily take him out if he wants. "And be honest. How do you feel about Mello? What is he to you?"

"A mate as you would put it." Near responds. "He was understanding and didn't try to go for it right away."

L's eyes narrow slightly in thought. "I see. Then how about the time before he was your mate?"

"I wanted to please him. It took me a bit but I finally understood that though I may have not known him for that long I felt an attraction towards him." Near explains. "I wanted to be his mate and I couldn't be happier to be his mate."

Mello smiles a little at this. "Near." He says quietly to himself.

L hums slightly at this.

Light moves a little closer. "My dear L. You know what we have to do." He says. "It's in the best interest of the pack."

L removes his hand from Near and he glances back to Light. "Mate. Is that truly the way you believe that we should handle a strange imprint?" He questions.

Light blinks in surprise. "Imprint?"

L turns back to Near. "It has become obvious to me even in this short amount of time that we are looking at the first known human and wolf imprint."

"Yes!" Mello says almost slumping as he knows he has to admit it. "Near is my imprinted mate. Please understand alphas. It's why I couldn't stay away from him even when I knew I should."

L glances to Light. "We must decide what is best for the pack here and now. And we cannot forget Mello is a part of this pack. It would seem suspicious to humans if we took these two to the packs home without really a word."

Light nods. "Yes it would. That would attract too much attention if we did that. So the what should we do? I mean I know that there is the option seen as the best for the others but… An imprint… I've never even thought this would happen…" He then blinks as he remembers something. "The vision." He meets L's eyes. "Do you think that this is what it was talking about?" He asks.

"I believe that it is linked to this situation." L confirms.

Light bites his bottom lip and glances down in thought. "This is making everything complicated. We still can't say for sure or not if it meant trouble or good for the pack."

"Near would never do anything that would endanger the pack." Mello tells them. "You can trust him. I promise."

L brings his thumb to rest against his bottom lip in thought. "We must weigh every part of this." He says then he looks from Mello to Near then back to Light. "And I believe that we might have to follow through with this. At least do something just in case."

"Alphas. If you don't mind may I add my own insight?"

They turn as a new voice speaks and a wolf comes into view head low in respect to the alphas.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

Mello recognizes the elder as the one that realized that he was imprinted. "Jay?" He says surprised to see the other.

"Are you sure you are okay traveling here?" Light asks worriedly.

"I brought some help." Jay assures them and Matt along with Mark come into view. "But I refuse to stand aside. So please allow me to share my insight."

"We'll listen but no promises." L says. "It must be very important if you've traveled all the way here."

Jay nods. "Yes. I have talked to the wolves that have long since passed. And from that I have learned much. I was able to predict that one day a human and wolf will become imprinted." He begins. "I kept it to myself knowing how the pack might react at the time. Then when I noticed that Mello here had an imprint I just knew that my prediction came true." He glances to Mello giving a smile then turns back to L and Light. "And I have been foretold of the vision. I have been told of what the stars have found out. And they told me this." He pauses a moment to take a deeper breath. "I have been told that when the stars foretell purity and love it talked about this imprint. That it is pure and real."

Light perks in obvious surprise and interest at this.

"Even the stars are telling us that these two are meant to be." Jay says. "And that whatever change is coming for the pack we will be able to handle it. We are a strong pack especially together."

L and Light share a glance to each other.

"If I may." Matt takes a step forward. "Perhaps this change could be a new age for not just the pack but for humans too. A change to draw closer ties between humans and wolves. Maybe things are different now. Maybe it truly can happen."

"I doubt that's possible." Light says slightly glancing away. "There will always be those that wish to hunt us down. It's dangerous."

"Light." L places a hand on his mates shoulder. "What happened to your parents and sister all those years ago was tragic yes. But you need to remember that they were in wolf form at the time and couldn't just transform into human. It was a tragic accident."

Light sighs. "There will always be that one human that won't care." He says mostly to himself then he closes his eyes.

"Especially if we let them continue to fear us." L says and Light turns to his mate. "I believe that perhaps if we at least let ourselves become closer to humans then the fear will leave and we can show that we can live in peace. We just have to give it a chance."

Light closes his eyes for a few moments.

Jay sits down watching the two alphas as everyone waits for their verdict.

"We talk to the town." Light opens his eyes half way after a few moments. "We see how things go. If it goes badly we will do what has to be done."

"Good idea." L nods.

They turn to Mello who is released.

Mello races over to Near pulling him close in relief that he is okay and unharmed.

"Take us to the city." L says.

Mello and Near take the lead as they all head there currently with Jay, Mark and Matt begin in wolf form.

They make it and people turn their way especially as they notice the three wolves. They stop and glance around.

"Humans." L begins. "We come in peace." He glances around. "We propose a new age for wolves and humans! A time of peace!"

There is some hesitant then a ten year old runs over to Light.

"So you're a wolf mister?" The human child asks as his mother screams asking what he is doing approaching strangers.

"Yes." Light says. "Are you afraid little one?" He watches the little one.

Suddenly the child hugs his legs making Light jump.

"No. I think that's so cool! I want to have powers like you some day!" The child says with a bright smile on his face.

Light blinks in surprise at this acceptance and kindness. He then smiles softly unable to help his eyes becoming slightly watery. "Child…" He reaches down and the town holds it's breath watching. He places a gentle hand on the child's head. "Thank you."

The childs face lights up. "You're the best!" He then races back to his mother. "Mommy! Mommy! Come meet the nice wolf man!"

L smiles softly.

The mayor who happened to be nearby approaches. "I think this suggestion of a new age is a wonderful idea. Wolves and humans working together." He says with a kind smile then he extends his hand.

L and Light glance at it confused.

Near smiles ever so softly and he approaches. "He is offering a hand shake in agreement." He explains. "A mutual agreement for what is offered. It can also be used when meeting someone new. If you agree then place your hand in his and shake it gently."

L moves forward and reaches over putting his hand against the mayors in an attempt at this.

The mayor gently shakes his hand. "I believe that this will be beneficial for both of our groups. We have so much we can teach each other." He says.

"That does sound nice." L says as their hands break apart falling to their sides.

The mayor stands tall. "Hear me citizens! As the mayor I wish to pass a new law that there will be no hunting of wolves of any kind! Only exception to killing each other is in self defense for both humans and wolves."

The people who had watched cheer in agreement as the part with the child helped sway them.

"And the hunting of humans will continue to remain against our code. Our pack will continue to only attack if it is in self defense." Light says taking a step forward.

"Thank you." The mayor nods. "I am glad."

Light smiles and slightly glances up to the sky. "And thank you. For all of this." He turns to Mello and Near as Mello is smiling proud of his mate. "Thank you Near. You really have brought about a good thing for the pack."

"Don't worry about it." Near says as if to wave it off. "I'm glad that we can bring wolves and humans together." He turns to glance to Mello as the other puts his arm around him.

"Thank you for giving us this chance." The mayor says gratefully.

…. Three years later…..

Mello and Near walking through the streets.

Wolves and humans have been able to come closer together that wolves can allow themselves to be in wolf form or even to let their ears and tail be shown.

Some wolves have taken to some things that humans do like L has taken to being a detective along with Light but they do it whenever they feel like it or when they can.

The two have become the most trusted team of detectives known but people do understand that they also have a pack to tend to.

Mello and Near remained close and the bullies backed off even more when they found out Mello's a wolf.

The bullies feared that they might get something bit off if they try to start anything.

Mello couldn't be happier with how things have turned out.

A truly happy ending.

The end.

AN:

I love when inspiration comes to me! XD

I hope you enjoyed this story! I had a lot of fun making it and I am sad to see it end.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


End file.
